A Lover Endanger
by CsiWannabe21
Summary: Greg Sanders is on the mission to get back his fiancée from a psychopath serial killer.Will Greg and the team be able to get Lily back in time? This is my very first fan fiction story ever.
1. 2Year Mark

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from CSI. I do own the characters Lily Taylor, Emily Hernandez and Randy Watts.**

Lily lit the candles while she was waiting for Greg to come home. She grabs the bag that she got at the lingerie store. It was the sexiest lingerie set she had brought. She knows for sure that Greg would love it. Lily went to put on the lingerie on. Lily looked into the mirror to make sure it looks good. She grabbed a bathroom robe and put it on. Then she heard the door open and heard Greg set his keys down on the table.

"Lily baby I'm home. Where are you?" Greg said in excitement. "I'm in the bedroom honey," Lily said. Greg walked toward the bedroom. "Wow the bedroom looks great baby," Greg said smiling. "Thanks I was hoping you would like it," Lily replied smiling. "Why do you have a bathroom robe on?' Greg asked.

"How about I show you instead," Lily replied. "That sounds great," Greg said smiling. Lily untied the robe and drops it on the floor. "So what do you think?" Lily said. "OMG you look gorgeous," Greg replied with his mouth wide open.

Greg came close to Lily. He started kissing her passionately. Lily moved her hand up and down on Greg's neck. Lily grabbed Greg's shirt and pulled if off. Greg took off Lily's first piece of lingerie. Then Lily unbuckled Greg's belt. Lily pushed Greg's jeans to the ground till he was left in his boxers. Greg kicked off his jeans.

Greg playfully pushed Lily onto the bed. He got on top of her. He pulled off her underwear. Lily helped to pull off his boxers. Greg kicked off his boxers. Greg playfully spread Lily's legs. He started back kissing Lily. Lily could feel Greg's little friend growing on her left thigh leg. "Are you ready?" Greg asked. "Oh yeah baby," Lily moaned. Greg inserted himself into Lily.

Every time Lily moaned Greg went harder. "My Greg go harder," Lily groaned. Lily dug her finger nails into his back. She put her legs around Greg's waist. Lily moaned at the top of her lungs. Lily was on the brink of an organism. Greg was almost to the point of his climax. Lily kept getting excite when she heard Greg moaning in her ear.

When Greg was done he wanted to cuddle with Lily. "OMG you were amazing Greg," Lily said smiling. Greg couldn't help smiling. "Are you ready for our big day tomorrow?" Greg asked. "You know I am honey. Tomorrow marks our 2 year anniversary. I can't believe it," Lily said still glowing. "Yeah I know. I still remember the day I propose to you," Greg said. "Yeah I do too. It was very romantic," Lily said.

It was the next day. Lily woke up to see Greg looking at her with his beautiful brown eyes. "Good morning beautiful," Greg said. "Good morning to you too. How long have you been up?" Lily replied. "Long enough to see you sleeping like an angel. I couldn't help but to stare. You are beautiful when you sleep," Greg replied while smiling. Lily cracked a smile. "How about breakfast in bed?" Greg asked. "Sounds good," Lily replied.

Greg got out of bed. "You look good from the behind honey," Lily said. Lily heard Greg give out a little chuckle. Not for long Greg came back with a couple of omelets and orange juice. "That really smells really good honey," Lily said. "I hope that you really like it," Greg replied. Greg got back into bed with Lily. They both ate breakfast in bed.

"You did a great job on the omelet," Lily said giving Greg a comment. "Thanks baby," Greg replied. He gave her a kiss on the lips. "I got you something baby," Greg said. Lily look surprised. "You didn't have too honey," Lily said. "I want too baby you mean the world to me," Greg replied. He gave Lily a box with a bow on top. Lily opened it and found a beautiful white gold bracelet with diamonds on it. "You shouldn't have. It must have cost you a fortune," Lily said. "You're were worth every penny of it. I'm glad you like it," Greg replied smiling. "I don't know what to say! Thank you. I got you something too," Lily said. "You are welcome," Greg said.

Lily knew that he want the new cologne Eternity from Calvin Klein. Lily handed Greg the gift got for him. Greg opened the gift. He couldn't believe that she knew that he wanted it. "Thank you honey," Greg said in a shock. "You welcome," Lily replied.

**Chapter 2 is coming soon! Please read and rate tell me what you think.**


	2. Anniversary Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI characters but I do own Lily Taylor, Emily Hernandez, and Randy Watts.**

**Chapter 2: Anniversary Date**

A couple hours later…..

Lily and Greg were getting ready for their anniversary date. Lily was putting on a lavender dress that drops to her knees. She fixed her hair into curls and put on some make-up. Greg walked in to see that Lily just put on her heals. "Hello gorgeous. Are you ready?" Greg said. "Yeah I'm ready. Where are we going?" Lily replied. "You will see when we get there. I want it to be a surprise," Greg replied. "Ok can't wait then," Lily said giving Greg a weird look.

Greg opened the passenger door for Lily. Lily got in and Greg closed the door. Greg got in and started the engine. He drove up to a fancy restaurant. He got out and opened the door for Lily. "So what do you think honey?" Greg asked. "Wow Villa Mare restaurant. They had been booked for months now," Lily said in a surprised. "I made reservations a while back. Let's go in," Greg said. A waiter walked Greg and Lily to a candle lit table. Greg pulled out the chair for Lily. He pushed her in. He sat down. "This place is beautiful," Lily said. "I know," Greg replied smiling. The waiter handed them the menus. "I will be back to take your orders," the waiter said. The waiter walked off to give them time to order. "Have you decided what you are getting" Greg asked. "Yeah I did. Have you decided too?" Lily replied. "Yeah I have," Greg said while smiling.

The waiter came back to take their orders. "May I take your orders now?" the waiter asked. "I will have shrimp risotto for the appetizer and lasagna for the main course," Lily replied. Then the waiter looks at Greg. "I will have the lobster risotto for the appetizer and the shrimp aglio e olio for the main," Greg said. "Will be back with your appetizers," the waiter said. The waiter walked off to give the orders to the chef.

Lily was thinking of the day that Greg had proposed to her. It was February the 14th Valentine's day. Greg and her was getting off early from the crime lab. Greg told her that he had a surprise. Lily had jumped into his car. Greg had driven up the beach. She looked puzzled. They both had got out of the car. Greg had led her to a picnic on the beach. Wow this wonderful she remembered. They had a wonderful picnic on the beach. Greg and her went for a walk while the sun set. Then he turned to her and got on one knee. "Lily Taylor will you marry me?" Greg had said to her. "Yes I will," I had said to him. He put the diamond ring on her finger. She was so happy when he had proposed. He gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Lily are you alright?" Greg asked in confusion. "Uh Oh sorry I was just thinking," Lily replied smiling. "Thinking about what?" Greg asked. "The day you had proposed to me," Lily said. The waiter came back with their appetizers. "Thank you," Lily said to the waiter. Greg and Lily started to eat their appetizers. "This tastes great," Lily said. "I know right," Greg replied. "This place has good food here," Lily said. "Yeah I knew you wanted to go here so I mad plans a while back," Greg replied smiling. "This is something I will never forget," Lily said. "Me either," Greg replied.

Ten minutes later Lily and Greg were finished with their appetizers. Not long after that the waiter returned to take their empty dishes. The waiter took the dishes to the wash room. Then the waiter returns again with their main courses. The waiter sat them down in front of Lily and Greg. The waiter had left so they can eat.

Not long into their main course Greg felt his cell phone vibrate. "What's wrong Greg?" Lily asked in concerned. "It's my phone," Greg replied. "Go ahead and answer it," Lily said in disappointed. Greg got his phone out and answered it. "Sanders," Greg said. "Hey Greg it's Catherine. We have a situation at the lab," Catherine said. "What's going on," Greg replied looking concerned. "Well do you remember the case we had a year ago with the psychopath serial killer Randy Watts?" Catherine said in concerned. "Yeah what about him," Greg replied. "Well he just escaped from the maximum security prison," Catherine said.

"WHAT you got to be kidding," Greg said while fear came into his face. "We need you and Lily to come to the lab. Sorry for ruining y'alls anniversary but this couldn't wait," Catherine said. "Ok Catherine we will be on our way there," Greg said "Bye" Catherine said. "Bye," Greg said. Greg hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. He couldn't believe this dude just escaped. "What's wrong Greg?" Lily said scared. "Well that was Catherine telling me that psychopath serial killer Randy Watts just escaped from prison. Catherine wants both of us to com to the lab right now," Greg replied while getting angry. "I can't believe it," Lily said while fear was setting in.

"Waiter," Greg said. The waiter had came. "Check please," Greg said. "Right away sir," said the waiter. The waiter went and got the check. The waiter returned and gave the check to Greg. Greg paid the check and they both got up to leave. Greg gave the number to the valet to retrieve his car. It take the valet not long to bring the car around.

Greg have given him a tip. Greg and Lily go into the car. He started to the direction of the lab. Greg remembers the last words that Randy had told him. "When I escape I'm coming after you and your beautiful girlfriend." These same words keep repeating in his mind. It was Greg's skills that put Randy Watts away for life in the first place. Greg and Lily made it to the lab. Greg parked the car and they both got out. They both made it to the briefing room where Catherine was briefing everyone on Randy Watts.

**Chapter 3 is coming soon. Please review and comment.**


	3. The Escaped

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from CSI. I do own Lily Taylor, Randy Watts, and Emily Hernandez. You get the point. Sorry for the late posting on chapter 3. **

**Chapter 3: The Escape**

"Two years ago Randy Watts had taken 10 women over a period of time. He always took women with brunette hair and blue or blue-green eyes. His motive was always to control the women," Catherine said. "As I recall that Randy usually physically and sexually assaulted the women and also kidnapped them. Also he would tie them up and torture them. He had killed all the women but one. I guess is that he had thought he had killed the last victim. This woman had put Randy Watts in prison with the help of Greg Sanders," Grissom said chiming in.

Then Lily looked to the right corner there he stood Gil Grissom with her cousin Emily Hernandez. Catherine had called Grissom because he was apart of the team helped to bring him in. "Randy Watts is a dangerous man. He doesn't think twice when he chooses a victim. He chooses them carefully and them stalks them," Catherine said continuing. "It looks like that he had help getting out of the maximum security prison. There might be a corrupted security officer in the prison," Langston included.

Catherine showed photos of each of the crime scenes to refresh everybody's memories. The photos of the last victim had come up. Greg freaked out a little because the last victim had reminded him of Lily. "Are you alright Greg?" Lily said in a whisper. "Yeah it just that the last victim reminded me of you," Greg replied.

Then it hit Lily. She remembered what Randy had said to Greg when he got arrested. "Do you think he might come after us?" Lily asked Greg. "God I hope not. I don't know what to do if he did," Greg replied in shock. Both Lily and Greg began to worry. The briefing was over Catherine and Grissom saw the worry looks on Greg and Lily.

Catherine and Grissom walked over where Greg and Lily were standing. "Greg are you okay?" Catherine asked. "Yeah I was just thinking what Randy had said to me on that day he got arrested," Greg replied. "Don't let Randy get to you Greg. He is just messing with your mind," Grissom said. "Grissom is right you know. Remember that how he plays that way. I don't think he will be coming after you. It was just a threat. Don't worry," Catherine said trying to claim Greg down.

Everybody from the team went into the break room. Lily saw her cousin Emily eating an donut and drinking some coffee. She went up to her. "Hey Emily, I see that you and Grissom are a thing," Lily had said. "Hey, yeah him and me have been going out for over a year now," Emily replied smiling. "That's good. Where did you two meet?" Lily asked. "Well I meet him at one of his seminars. It was love at first sight," Emily said. "I'm happy for you cus. I'm glad you found a guy," Lily said. "Thanks. How long have you and Greg been dating?" Emily asked. "A good three and a half years now. This past Valentine's Day he had proposed to me," lily replied. "Oh my god congrats Lily! When is the wedding?" Emily asked. "Its still in the planning stage and haven't set the date yet," Lily replied. "I'm so happy for you," Emily said. "I was thinking that you should be my made of honor," Lily said. "Really?" Emily said. "Yeah I got to have my best cousin there. I will let you know when we set the date," Lily replied. Emily was so happy about being Lily's mad of honor.

It was a long night for everyone at the lab. The escape of Randy Watts had showed on everyone's faces. Catherine had walked toward to where Greg and Lily were standing. "Lily and Greg why don't you two go home and get some rest. I will call if anything changes," Catherine said. "Okay thanks," Greg replied. Lily went to say bye to her cousin.

Greg and Lily started to walk out of the crime lab. They both got into the elevator. Lily was feeling a little tired after hearing the news about that psychopath serial killer. "What's wrong Lily?" Greg asked. "Nothing just feeling a little tired," Lily replied. "Damn I can't believe that psychopath had escape," Greg said in frustration. "Yeah I know. I'm just worried about him coming after us," Lily said. The elevator door opened to the car garage. They got out and started walking towards Greg's car. They got to the car and got in. Greg started the car. It was a quiet drive home for Greg and Lily. They both were in deep thought about that psychopath serial killer Randy Watts.

They both had concerns about what he said he would do. Greg drove the car into the driveway. "Home sweet home. Can't wait to get into the shower," Lily said. "I think I'm going to hit the hay," Greg said. They both were glad that they were home. "Greg," Lily said. "What's wrong?" Greg asked. "Someone broke into the house. The door is wide open," Lily replied while getting scared. "DAMN IT. Stay in the car," Greg replied. Greg got of the car. He walked up to the door cautiously. He looks around for a few seconds then came back to the car to call Caption Brass. Greg grabs his cell and started to dial.

"Hello," Brass said. "It's Greg. Someone just broken into my house," Greg said. "Ok I will send a couple units by to check on it," Brass replied. "Ok thanks Brass," Greg said. Greg closed his cell. Not long after the call a couple units rolled up to the scene. The officers went in to make sure if it was clear for them to enter. The officers give them all clear to enter the home. Shortly later Catherine and Nick rolled up. They had their kits ready. "Oh my god. I can't believe this just happened," Nick said. "I know," Greg said. "I think Randy is going to keep his word," Nick said. Catherine, Nick, Greg, and Lily looked very worried.

**Please comment and review to tell me how I did. Chapter 4 is coming soon.**


	4. The Break In

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from CSI. I do own Lily Taylor, Emily Hernandez, and Randy Watts.**

**Chapter 4: The Break In**

Nick started to process the door handles for finger prints. Nick had lifted several prints off the door handle. Catherine looked around the house for any evidence. "Hey Greg came here for a second," Catherine said. "Ok I'm coming," Greg replied. Greg walked to where Catherine was. "Does anything look out of place?" Catherine asked. "No not really. Everything looks like it did when we left for our date," Greg said. "I have to say that is very strange for a break in," Catherine said with a confused look.

"Hey Catherine I got several prints on the door handle," Nick said. "Ok Nicky why don't you go back to the lab. See if you can get any hits in AFIS from the prints you just got," Catherine said. "Ok Catherine see you back at the lab," Nick replied. Nick got into his vehicle and drove back to the crime lab. When Nick got back to the lab he went to process the prints. "Ok Greg I'm heading out. Get some sleep," Catherine said. "Ok see you tomorrow at work. Goodnight Catherine," Greg replied. Catherine walked out and closed the door behind her. Lily went to give Greg a hug to calm him down. "Thanks Lily that helped a little," Greg said. "How about we both jump into the shower and then go to bed," Lily suggested. "That sounds good right now," Greg replied. Lily and Greg went to the shower.

Catherine got back to the lab. "Hey Catherine I got the results from the prints," Nick said. "What did you get Nick," Catherine replied. "Couple prints were Greg and Lily. Then the other prints were Randy Watts. Its looks like he knows where Greg lives at," Nick said. "That is not good. We have to keep a close eye on Greg and Lily," Catherine said. Catherine called Captain Brass to fill him in on the break in. "Are you positive that Randy Watts had broken in?" Brass asked. "I'm positive. Nick pulled a couple prints that matched to Randy's prints," Catherine replied.

What they didn't know was that Randy placed video cameras around the house. Lily and Greg got out of the shower. They dried off and put their pjs on. "I think the bed is calling me," Lily said smiling. "Yeah me too," Greg said. Both of them hoped into bed.

It was a couple hours later. Lily was tossing and turning in bed. Lily was having a bad nightmare. _Lily's nightmare: Lily was in a dark room. Somebody had tied her up. Then a door opened. Lily looked at the opened door to see Randy standing there. She couldn't believe that he had kidnapped her. _Then Lily woke up screaming. She had woken Greg up.

"What's wrong Lily?" Greg asked. "Just had a bad nightmare," Lily replied. "What was it about," Greg said. "I was kidnapped by Randy," Lily replied. "Everything is going to be ok. Just go back to bed," Greg said while hugging Lily. They went back to sleep.

It was the next day Greg couldn't wait to go to work. Greg and Lily got really for work. They got into Greg's car and went to the crime lab. Greg was walking down the hallway when he saw Nick. "Hey Nick. Did you find out the prints belong too?" Greg asked. "Yeah I did. You are not going to like it. [short pause] They belong to Randy Watts," Nick replied. "You got to be kidding me. That psychopath broke into my house. How did he find where I live at," Greg angry said. "Calm down I know you are mad. We are going to catch that son of a bitch," Nick said. "Thanks Nick," Greg said. "No problem," Nick replied.

Greg went to tell Lily the news about the prints. He found her in her lab. Lily saw Greg walking into her lab. She saw the worry look he had on his face. "What's wrong Greg?" Lily asked. "Do you remember the prints Nick lifted," Greg said. "Yeah what about them," Lily said worrying. "Well they belong to Randy Watts," Greg replied. "Oh my god! I can't believe he broke into our house," Lily said. "I know," Greg said.

Greg and Lily were in shock to find out that Randy Watts broke in into their home. The whole crime lab were in high alert. They planned to keep an eye on Greg and Lily. They never expect that Randy was going to do what he had said.

**Please review and comment. Chapter 5 is coming soon.**


	5. The Hangout

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from CSI. I do own my original characters. Sorry for not posting I had writers block when writing this chapter.**

**Chapter 5: The Hangout**

"Where do we start to look for Randy Watts?" Greg asked. "I don't know man. I guess a good place to start is with his usual hangout," Nick replied. "That sounds like a plan," Greg said. Nick and Greg headed out. Randy usual hang out was on the strip. Nick and Greg rolled up to a bikers bar. They got out and went in.

They could smell the body odor. "Man have they ever heard of soap and water," Greg said. "I know right," Nick replied. Greg and Nick walk up to the bartender. "Can I help you two?" bartender asked. "I sure hope so. I'm Nick Stokes and this Greg Sanders. We are from the Las Vegas Crime Lab," Nick replied. "We was wondering if you seen this man," Greg said. Greg held up a photo of Randy Watts. "No I can't say I have," bartender replied. "Are you sure?" Nick said. The bartender was looking nervous. Nick and Greg knew he was hiding something.

"Ok but you didn't hear it from me," bartender said. "Tell us everything you know," Nick said. "Two days ago Randy walked in. He headed to a back booth. He sat down and ordered a beer. He looked like he was waiting on somebody or something. He also looked fidgety and nervous. Then two biker thugs walked in. They headed where Randy was sitting. They also ordered a beer. They looked like they were planning something. I heard Randy say he was going to get revenge on somebody. They talked and caught up liked old friends did. Then the two bikers thugs left the bar. Randy stayed another 15 minutes or so then he left the bar," bartender replied.

"Did you recognize the two biker thugs?" Greg asked. "No. There were not my regulars that come in," bartender replied. "Did you get a good look at the faces of the biker thugs?" Nick asked. "Not really. The first biker maybe 5 foot 11 inches tall maybe with short straight hair. The second maybe 6 foot 3 inches tall with curly shoulder length hair. That's all I got for you," bartender replied. "Thank you given us a lot of information to work with. Can you point us to the table were Randy and the thugs were sitting," Greg said.

The bartender pointed where Randy was sitting. He pointed to a lightly lit corner. Nick and Greg got their kits out and started dusting for prints. "It's going to take all night to sort though all these prints," Nick said. "I know. Looks like we are going to pull an all nighter tonight," Greg replied. Before heading out Nick and Greg collected the trash from the bar. "Ok Greg let's get back to the lab. Mandy is going to have a field day with these prints we just collected," Nick said. "Ok I can see Wendy's face when we bring the beer bottles to her," Greg replied.

Nick and Greg headed out of the biker bar. They got in the SUV and headed back to the crime lab. They got back to the crime lab and went straight to Mandy. "Hey Mandy I got some prints for you," Nick said. "Thanks Nick where did you get these out?" Mandy asked. "The Arrow Biker Bar it's a bar on the strip where Randy Watts was spotted at two days ago. He was there meeting two friends. See if you find their prints. And thanks Mandy for doing this," Nick replied. "No problem Nick. I will see what comes up and let you know when I'm done," Mandy said.

Nick and Greg next headed to Wendy's lab. "Hey Wendy please run DNA on these empty beer bottles," Greg said. "Anything I'm looking for?" Wendy asked. "Well you well be looking for Randy Watts DNA and two biker thugs DNA. If you find anything out of the ordinary let me know," Greg replied. "Will do Greg," Wendy replied.

Mandy and Wendy got started with the fingerprints and the beer bottles. Nick and Greg went to Catherine to give her an update. "Catherine he was spotted two days ago at The Arrow Biker Bar," Nick said. "It's a lead but not much to go on," Catherine replied. "We know that he doesn't go to the bar everyday. He doesn't want to be recognize that well," Greg said. "Did you get any fingerprints at the bar?" Catherine asked. "Yeah Mandy is processing them now. It may take a while. I lifted over a dozen prints," Nick replied. "Good job guys," Catherine said.

After Nick and Greg updated Catherine they went to the break room. They wanted to get this guy back in prison where he belonged. "I think I will go and see how Lily is holding up," Greg said. "Ok man I will page you if we get anything," Nick replied.

Greg walked out and headed towards Lily's lab. Greg saw Lily talking to Langston. Lily looked up at Greg with her blue-green eyes and smiled at him. Greg smiled back at her. When Greg got to Lily's lab Langston and Lily were finishing up a case. "Hey Greg," Langston said. "Hey Ray," Greg replied. Langston left and Greg was alone with Lily.

"Hey," Greg said. "Hey," Lily replied. "You two looked busy," Greg said. "Yeah we had a hit and run case," Lily replied. "I have news about Randy," Greg said. Lily was serious when Greg told her there was news about Randy. "Well he was spotted two days ago at The Arrow Biker Bar," Greg said. "I can't believe it. He is so close to us. It looks like he is still in town," Lily said. Lily wanted this man back in prison. Then Lily phone started to ring. It started playing the song "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. "Who is calling you?" Greg asked. "It's my cousin Emily," Lily replied.

**Chapter 6 is coming soon. Please comment and review.**


	6. Wedding Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from CSI. I do own original characters**.

**Chapter 6: Wedding Plans**

Lily answered her phone. "Hey girl! What's up?" Lily said. "Nothing much I was just wondering if you wanted to go wedding dress shopping tomorrow?" Emily replied. "Yeah sure I would love too. It would give me a good distraction with all that is going on right now," Lily said. "That's great. How about we meet up get lunch and then we go look at a couple of dress shops," Emily said getting excited. "That sounds perfect Emily. We will meet at Taco Bell around 12," Lily replied. "That's sounds like a plan. Can't wait for tomorrow cuz bye," Emily said. "Bye Ems," Lily said.

Lily hung up her phone. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. She will be hanging out with her favorite cousin. "It looks like you made plans with Emily," Greg said. "Yeah I need a good distraction right now. Its kinda making me stress out with all going on with that psychopath Randy," Lily replied. "I think I know something that might help a little bit," Greg Said. "What's that," Lily replied looking little bit confused. "A neck massage," Greg said smiling. "That sounds good right now," Lily replied. "Turn around I will give you one," Greg said. "Are you sure?" Lily asked. "Yeah I'm sure. Got nothing to do right now. Just waiting on results," Greg replied. "Ok thanks. You're the best," Lily said.

Greg walked behind Lily. Lily turned around in her sit. Greg pulled Lily's hair the side. He put his hands on her neck. Greg then started to massage her neck all so gently. "How does that feel?" Greg asked. "It feels good. Where did you learn how to give a massage?" Lily replied. "I pick it up a while back," Greg said. Not long into the massage Greg's pager went off. It was Nick paging him with the results he got back from Mandy and Wendy.

"Somebody knows how to ruin a good moment," Lily said. Greg looked at his pager. "It's Nick. It looks like he got the results from Mandy and Wendy," Greg said in a disappointed. "Hey its ok maybe we can finish it later. Go and find out what the results are," Lily replied. "Are you sure?" Greg asked. "Yeah I will be fine," Lily said. "Ok," Greg said.

Greg headed to where Nick was at. Greg found Nick with Mandy. "Hey Nick and Mandy. So what are the results Mandy," Greg said. "Well the results are that some prints belong to Randy Watts. The other prints belong to the two biker thugs known as Bruno Pixie and Sean Powell," Mandy replied. "Do they have any priors?" Nick asked. "Bruno Pixie have attempted rape with a couple of women, assaulted and battery, couple of break ins, and grand theft auto. Sean Powell have starting a fight at a bar, couple of break ins, rape charges, and grand theft auto," Mandy replied. "It looks like those two have been busy," Greg said. Then Nick and Greg got a page from Wendy. "Thanks Mandy," Nick said. "No problem I'm glad that I help," Mandy replied. Nick and Greg headed out and went to Wendy. "What you got Wendy?" Nick asked.

"Well got a couple hits in the system three to be exact. The DNA belong to Randy Watts, Bruno Pixie, and Sean Powell," Wendy replied. "Thanks Wendy. Looks like we got proof that Randy meet up with a couple of associates," Nick said. "Thanks Wendy," Greg said. "No problem," Wendy replied. Nick and Greg went to the break room to discuss what they got so far. Then Greg saw Lily pass by the break room.

"Hey Catherine I think I'm going home now," Lily said. "Alright have fun tomorrow on your day off," Catherine replied. "Call me if anything changes," Lily said. "Will do bye Lily," Catherine said. Lily went to the break room where Greg was. "Hey guys," Lily said. "Hey," Nick said. "I'm heading home now Greg," Lily said. "Alright I should be home in a couple of hours," Greg replied. "Bye," Lily said. Lily headed out and got into her car. Lily pulled up into the driveway.

The first thing Lily did was she got in was kicking off her shoes. Then Lily's stomach started to growl. "Man I must be hungry," Lily said to herself. Lily went into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. Lily got her sandwich and went to the couch. She turned on the TV and found one of her favorite show Burn Notice. She started to eat her sandwich. "I really like this show," Lily said to herself. After the show was don Lily got on her laptop.

When her laptop was booted up she went to log in on her Facebook account. She had a couple of messages from her best friends. After Lily was done on Facebook she went to Youtube to watch a couple of videos. Then Lily had an eerie feeling that someone was watching her. A couple of hours later Greg arrive home. When Greg arrive home Lily was looking at wedding invitations.

"Hey Lily whatcha doing?" Greg asked. "Nothing much just surfing the internet," Lily replied. Greg went to sit by Lily. "I think we should talk about planning the wedding," Lily said. "Yeah I agree with you," Greg replied. "What day do you want it on?" Lily asked. "How about July 15th," Greg replied. "It sounds good with me. I was thinking of 'So Close' by Jon McLaughlin for the first dance," Lily said. "It look like you were reading my mind," Greg said giving a little chuckle. "When you were walking in I was looking at invitations for the wedding. I'm having a hard time choosing," Lily said. "Can you show me what they look like," Greg replied. Lily pulled up the link to the invitations. "Its between Hawaiian Pocket or the Inflorescence invitations," Lily said. "How about we get simples of both of them then choose one," Greg replied. "That sounds like a plan to me," Lily said. Lily ordered simples of the invitations. "How about we go to bed now?" Greg asked. "Ok I'm feeling a little tired," Lily replied. Lily turned off the laptop and got up to go to bed.

When walking towards the bedroom Lily got the same eerie feeling. "What's wrong?" Greg asked. "I just have a feeling that someone is watching me. It also happened earlier," Lily replied. "Maybe you are just really tired," Greg said. "Maybe," Lily said. Greg and Lily went to bed. Lily got up early the next day to make coffee and breakfast for Greg. "Good morning," Greg said giving a kiss to Lily. "Good morning," Lily replied. Lily gave Greg his breakfast and coffee. "Well its time for me to get going. Have fun with your cousin today," Greg said. "Ok I will see you later tonight," Lily replied. Greg headed out and went to work. Lily had some time to kill so she went on her laptop. It was around 11am when Lily started to get ready. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a pink shirt. Lily grabbed her car keys and left the house. She made it to Taco Bell with 15 minutes to spare.

Shortly later her cousin came in. "Hey girl," Emily said. "Hey how about we order," Lily replied. "Ok kool," Emily said. Emily and Lily got in line to order. They order 10 hard-shell tacos and 10 soft-shell tacos. They could decide which ones to get so they got both. They found a table to sit at. "We set the date for the wedding," Lily said in excitement. "That's great. When is it?" Emily replied. "It's July 15th," Lily replied. Lily and Emily ate their tacos. "Are you ready for dress shopping?" Emily asked. "Hell yeah," Lily replied. Emily got into Lily's car. Emily gave Lily directions to the dress stop. They got out of the car. Lily and Emil went into the shop. "Hello can I help you ladies?" the designer asked. "Yes my cousin is getting married soon. So where are to here to look at some dresses," Emily asked. "You must be the bride miss?" the designer asked. The designer looked at Lily. "Yes I am," Lily replied. "Please follow me," the designer said. Lily and Emily followed the designer to the dressing rooms.

The designer brought back 3 dresses that would look good on Lily. The designer handed the first dress to Lily to try on. Lily came out. "One-piece, strapless, slim A-line gown with corset closure. This style features compelling Alencon Lace adorned with sparkling sequins and beading. The strapless neckline is enhanced with scalloped edging, while a satin ribbon and glistening brooch accent ornaments the waist," the designer said in detail. "How do I look Emily?" Lily asked. "You look pretty in it but I think it isn't the one for you," Emily replied. "I agree. Next dress please," Lily said. The designer handed the next dress. Lily came out with the next dress on. "One-piece, slim line gown with one-shoulder neckline and corset closure. Sultry with a single floral embellished shoulder strap, yet soft with billowing chiffon, this gown will define the ultimate getaway nuptials," the designer said going into detail. Lily looked at Emily to see what she was thinking. "Nope not the one," Emily said. "Next dress please," Lily said.

Lily went to change into the next dress. She came out with a smile. "This dress is a slim line gown with one-shoulder neckline and corset closure. This Grecian beauty features gathered Gossamer Chiffon with decadent jeweling encircling the waist and accenting the one-shoulder, asymmetrical neckline. A corset closure and softly flowing train finishes this unforgettable style," the designer said. "I think I like this one," Lily said. "Me too its felts good on you," Emily said. "I'm going to get this one," Lily said. "When is the wedding?" the designer asked. "July 15th," Lily replied. "Ok the next fitting is in a couple weeks," the designer said. "Thank you," Lily replied. Lily and Emil head out. Lily took Emily back to Taco Bell to get her car.

"Thanks for today I needed it," Lily said. "No problem," Emily replied. "Talk to you tomorrow bye," Lily said. "Bye cuz," Emily said. Lily got into her car and went home. Lily got home to see Greg passed out on the couch.

**Chapter 7 is coming soon. Please review and comment. To see the pictures of the dresses and invitations go to my profile.**


	7. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CSI. I do own original characters.**

**Chapter 7: Kidnapped**

Lily locked up the door and went to the couch where Greg was sleeping. She gave Greg a little tap on the shoulder to see if he would wake up. Greg didn't wake up so Lily gave him a couple more taps still no luck. Then an idea popped in her head. She grabs her cell and called Greg's cell. 'This should wake him up,' Lily thought. His phone started playing the song "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. "What the hell. I didn't know he like this song," Lily said out loud giving a little chuckle.

Greg got up and sees who was calling him. "It's about time," Lily said giving a little laugh. "How long you been trying to wake me?" Greg asked. "About 10 minutes so I called your cell to see if you wake. I didn't expect it to work I guess I was wrong," Lily replied while smiling. Lily went to the couch to sit down. "How was today with your cousin?" Greg asked still a little sleepy. "It was great. We went shopping a little," Lily replied.

Lily looked at the coffee table. She notice that the wedding invitations were on the coffee table. "You look like you been busy tonight when you got home from work," Lily said. "Yeah I had nothing else to do. So I look at the wedding invitations. Hope that you don't mind I chose one," Greg said. "No I don't mind. Which one you chose?" Lily replied. "Well I chose the Inflorescene wedding invitations," Greg replied. Lily and Greg went to the website to order the invitations. "Now we have to figure out the guest list," Lily said.

It has been three months past now since psychopath serial killer Randy Watts had escaped and eluted everyone. His last sighting was at The Arrow biker bar. It was like he dropped off the face of the Earth. They haven't found any evidence or any eye-witness that might lead to Randy Watts. The alarm clock rang to wake up Lily. She got up and cut off the alarm clock. Lily sat up and noticed that Greg wasn't in bed with her. Lily got out of bed to find where Greg was at.

Lily looked in the bathroom he wasn't there. Then she checked in the living room he wasn't there either. She then went into the kitchen there he stood cooking breakfast. Lily smiled then went to the bathroom to take a shower. Lily grabs fresh pair of under wear and bra. It didn't take Lily long in the shower. Lily got out and dried off. Then she put on her underwear and bra.

All the sudden Lily got that weird feeling again. Lily had been getting this feeling off and on for the past 3 months. She couldn't shake it off. Then she went to her closet to find something to wear. Lily decided to go with purple v-cut vest with white button shirt underneath and faded blue jeans. Lily chose white sneakers to go with the outfit. She got dressed and went into the kitchen where Greg was at.

"That smells good," Lily said. "Thanks. It's my first time making chocolate chip pancakes," Greg replied. Greg plated the pancakes and sat them on the table. Greg grabs two glasses and got the milk out. He pours the milk and put it on the table. They both sat down and started eating breakfast. "Wow the pancakes taste good. You did a great job on them," Lily said giving Greg a comment. "Thanks I'm glad they came out good," Greg replied while smiling.

When they were finished eating Lily decided to clean up. "I'll clean up the kitchen and you go get ready for work," Lily said. "Ok be back in a flash," Greg replied. Greg went to the bedroom and changed for work. Lily started cleaning up. She grabbed the plates and glasses. Lily headed to the sink to rise off the plates and glasses. She also garbs the mixing bowl. When she was down rising off the mixing bowl, plates, and glasses she put them in the dish washer.

Lily grabs a sponge and wet it. Then she went to the griddle to clean it off. When Lily was done Greg came into the kitchen. Then Lily had a nauseous feeling like she was going to throw up. "What's wrong honey?" Greg asked looking concerned. "I'm going to be sick," Lily replied. Then Lily took off running to the bathroom. She had made it to the bathroom just in time. When she was done she flushed the toilet and went to the sink to brush her teeth again. Greg came in the bathroom to see if she was alright.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked. "Yeah," Lily replied. "How long has this been going on?" Greg asked still concerned. "Well the past 3 weeks now. I don't know if I got anything or not," Lily replied. "Ok I was just worried about you," Greg said. Before they headed out Lily grab a hand full of mints. Lily had opened a mint on the ride there and was sucking it when walking in the crime lab. When Lily and Greg walked in Catherine handed Greg a case.

"It looks like I have a burglary case," Greg said. "Dang you got it lucky today. At least you are not stuck in the lab with Hodges," Lily replied. "Looks like I'm paired with you today Greg," Sara said coming up to Lily and Greg. "Hey Sara," Lily said. "Hey you look like you had a rough morning Lily," Sara replied. "Yeah I did. I lost every thing that I've eaten," Lily said. "I wonder what's going around. You been throwing up for the past 3 weeks," Sara replied. "I know. I been wondering the same thing," Lily replied.

"Well we better get going to our case Greg. Talk to you later Lily," Sara said. "Ok catcha later Sara," Lily replied. Sara and Greg headed out for their burglary case. Lily went to find Catherine to talk to her. Lily found Catherine in her office doing paper work. Lily knocked on the door. "Come on in Lily," Catherine said. "I need to talk to you," Lily replied in concern. "What about?" Catherine asked. "I think I'm pregnant," Lily replied.

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked. "Yeah thinks so. I been throwing up for the past 3 weeks," Lily replied. "Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?" Catherine asked. "No I just thought I was catching something like the flu or a cold," Lily said. "Ok lets go take on right now. We want to know if you are or not," Catherine said. "Ok thanks Catherine for helping," Lily replied. "No problem I'm glad that I could help," Catherine said

Catherine and Lily headed to the stock room to get a pregnancy test and a cup to pee in. They headed to the restroom. Lily went into the restroom stall while Catherine waited. While Lily was in the stall Catherine opened the pregnancy test. A minute later Lily came out of the stall. Then Catherine stuck the test in the cup. Next she put the test on the sink.

"Now we wait 2 minutes," Catherine said. "Its going to be the longest 2 minutes," Lily replied sounding a little worried. Catherine and Lily waited for 2 minutes so the test can show the results. Those 2 minutes felt like eterity to Lily. She had to wait to find out if she was pregnant or not. The wait was over Lily couldn't wait for the results. "Lily I have some good news you're pregnant. So congrats," Catherine said while smiling. "Oh my gosh I can't believe it I'm pregnant. And all this time I thought I was catching something," Lily replied while smiling.

Lily couldn't wait to tell Greg the good news. Lily went to Hodges to see if he needed help in the lab. "Hey Hodges do you need help?" Lily asked. "Not at the moment. I will let you know," Hodges replied. "Ok Hodges," Lily replied trying to stay positive. Hodges only needed Lily's help only once so Lily went to the break room. "Call me if you need help ok," Lily said Lily was a little annoyed with Hodges.

Lily went to the break room and grabs a snack. When Lily closed the door of the refrigerator Sara and Greg walked in discussing the burglary case. "Hey guys how was the case," Lily said while smiling. "It was a routine case. It was only a small break in nothing serious," Greg replied. "You must just find out what was happening to you Lily," Sara said. "Yeah I let you know later. Greg we need to talk," Lily replied. Greg had a confused look. "Ok can't wait," Sara replied.

Sara left to give Lily and Greg some privacy. "So what do you have to tell me," Greg asked. "Well remember the past 3 weeks when I rushed to the bathroom all the time," Lily replied. "Yeah I do," Greg said. "Well today I just found out that I'm pregnant," Lily replied while smiling. "You are telling me that I'm going to be a dad," Greg said in shock. "Yeah," Lily replied. Greg hugged Lily and started spinning her in excitement.

Greg was so exited that he was going to be a dad. "We will celebrate when we get home," Greg said. "That sounds good with me," Lily replied. Then Lily's pager went off," Who is it paging you?" Greg asked. "It's Hodges. I guess he needs my help after all," Lily replied. Lily went back to the lab Hodges was at. "Wow you actually need my help," Lily said almost busting of laughter. "Yeah I need help identifying this mysterious substance," Hodges replied.

Lily analysis the mysterious substance before long the results started printing. Lily grab the paper that just printed. The mysterious substance was alcohol, Pepsi, and hot dogs mix together. "Is that the results?" Hodges asked. "Yeah it is. The substance is alcohol, Pespi, and hot dogs," Lily replied. "Thanks for the help I would never guess that substance on my own," Hodges said.

Lily was getting tired so she went to clock out. When she did Greg walked in and did the same thing. "I can tell that you are getting tired," Greg said. "Yeah had a long day," Lily replied. "How about we celebrate little when we get home," Greg suggested. "Not too much," Lily replied. Before they headed out they said their good nights to everyone. They got into the car and went home.

When they got home Greg decided on watching a movie with Lily. "I'll make the popcorn and put in the movie," Greg said. "Ok I will be back. I have to go to the bathroom," Lily replied. Greg went into the kitchen to make some popcorn. Lily went to the bathroom. Lily had to pee like a race horse.

When Lily was coming out of the bathroom Randy Watts came out of the closet. Lily stopped and looked at Randy. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" Lily asked. "I'm here to take my revenge," Randy replied. Then Randy pulled out a gun. Lily was getting scared and worrying about her unborn child. "Don't say a word or I will kill you on the spot. Now sit on the bed and be quiet," Randy said.

Unaware what's conspiring in the bedroom Greg got the popcorn and went into the living room. Greg had popped in Resident Evil: Afterlife into the DVD player. He knew that Lily wanted to see the movie. Greg then got up to see what was taking Lily so long. When Greg was walking into the bedroom he saw Randy Watts pointing a gun at Lily. The horror came over him. Greg was scared that Randy might do something to Lily and hid unborn child.

"What the hell are you thinking Randy pointing a gun at my fiancé," Greg said angry. "I'm here to get my revenge. Three months now I been watching you waiting for the right opportunity for my revenge," Randy replied without flinching. "I never going to let you get it," Greg said shouting back. Greg was slowly inching closer to Randy. Greg was about to tackle Randy when he was hit from behind. "Do you think I came alone," Randy said giving an evil smile.

Greg had fell to the floor and blacked out. "Oh my god Greg," Lily shouted with fear in her voice. Lily got up and started to run. Then Randy grabbed Lily and gags her till she blacked out. "Bruno hand me the ropes so I can tie her up," Randy ordered. "Yes boss here are the ropes," Bruno replied. Bruno handed Randy the ropes.

Randy tied up Lily. "Ok guys let's go we have what we want," Randy said. "What do you want us to do with him?" Sean asked "Leave him I want him to try to find his precious girlfriend," Randy replied. Bruno and Sean grabbed Lily and went to their get away car. They put Lily in the back of the van and close the doors. They got into the van and drove off leaving Greg unconscious on the bedroom floor.

**Dun, Dun, Dun what is going to happened to Lily? Just have to wait for the Chapter 8 to be post. Please comment and review.**


	8. Missing Link

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from CSI. I do own my original characters. Sorry not for updating so soon just had been having trouble writing some scenes lately.**

**Chapter 8: Missing Link**

15 minutes later Greg woke up woozy. Greg stumbled to get up. He had a massive headache. Then Greg started to look around for Lily. "Lily are you here," Greg shouted. Greg was getting very frantic he couldn't find Lily any where. Greg then grabs his cell phone to call Caption Brass. He was very worried about Lily.

"Hello this is Brass speaking," Brass said. "This is Greg. Lily had just been kidnapped by Randy Watts," Greg replied in a frantic. "WHAT! This can't be happening. Sending units over now," Brass replied frantic. Brass immediately got on his radio telling the units to head out to Greg's house. Greg called Catherine next to let her know what happened. "Catherine he got Lily," Greg said in frantic. "Calm down who's got Lily?" Catherine replied. "Randy Watts just kidnapped her. He wasn't by himself. He had help with the kidnapping," Greg replied still frantic. "Ok I'm on the way there," Catherine said. Catherine grabbed her car keys. On the way out Catherine was stopped by Nick.

"Catherine what's going on? Heard over the radio there was a kidnapping," Nick said. "Yeah there has been a kidnapping. Randy Watts just kidnap Lily. Get Ray, Sara, and Grissom and head to Greg's house," Catherine replied. There was shock in Nick's face when he heard that one of his friends had just been kidnapped. "That son of a bitch is going to pay for doing this," Nick said. "Now hurry gather up the team," Catherine said.

Nick went to find Ray, Sara, and Grissom. Nick found Ray in his office looking over a recent case. Nick went into Langston's office. "Ray Catherine is gathering up the team. Lily had just been kidnapped so we are heading to Greg's house," Nick said in a panic. "Can't believe it on my way," Langston replied. Langston got up and left his office. Nick then found Sara talking to Grissom and Emily. "Hey Nick what's wrong?" Sara asked. Sara had seen the panic in Nick's face.

"Lily had been kidnapped by Randy Watts. Catherine wants us at the crime scene," Nick replied. "Where did it happen at?" Grissom asked. "At Greg's house," Nick replied. Then Grissom looked at Emily's face he could see that she was panicking. "Emily you need to stay here. Do you know if Lily has any relatives alive?" Nick said. Emily had to think for a second. "Besides me she has a brother who lives in South Carolina," Emily replied. "Contact him let him know what's going on," Nick said.

Nick, Sara, and Grissom headed to the scene of the crime. When they walked in they saw Greg talking to Caption Brass. When Greg was done talking with Brass he saw Nick. "Hey Greg what happened?" Nick asked. "Somebody hit me from behind. Randy Watts kidnapped Lily at gun point," Greg replied with panic still in his voice. "Looks like he used chloroform to knock out Lily," Catherine said holding an evidence bag that contains a cloth. "She never had a chance to escape from him," Sara said. "What's wrong Greg," Grissom asked. "I was just thinking that Lily saying that she felt someone was watching her for months now. I didn't think too much of it at the time," Greg replied.

"Hey Greg do you have an attic?" Sara asked. "Yeah I do," Greg replied. Greg showed Sara where the attic entrance was at. Sara and Catherine went up to the attic. They were looking around when they found a couple of TVs, VCRs, and cameras. "Can't believe it this sick psychopath has been watching them," Sara said. Greg was on the couch in deep thought. Greg wanted to find Randy Watts and kill him for kidnapping Lily. Nick went into the kitchen and got Greg some water. Nick handed the glass of water to Greg.

"Just today Lily had found out that she was pregnant," Greg said stirring out. "What you were going to be a father. I just know we are going to get her back man," Nick replied. "Yeah she was almost a month pregnant. I hope that he don't harm her in any way," Greg said. "Hey guys you might want to see this," Sara said. The guys got up and headed to the attic.

They went up the stairs to the attic. Sara went to the area where Randy was watching them at. Greg looked at the equipment that was laying there. "How did he manage to get all this things in here without being notice?" Greg asked. "Don't know Greg. He must been staking out to find a right time to come in," Sara replied.

In the meanwhile back at the lab Emily got out her cell. Emily had been going through many thoughts on how to tell Lily's brother on her kidnapping. Emily went though her contacts list to find Lily's brother number. She was hesitant for a few seconds and started to dial his number. The phone rang a couple times then he answered. "Hello Detective Matt Taylor," Matt answered. "Hey Matt it's your cousin Emily. I have some bad news," Emily said. "Please don't tell me that Lily isn't dead," Matt said.

"No Lily isn't but she has been kidnapped by a psychopath serial killer Randy Watts," Emily replied. Matt was silent for a few seconds. "WHAT! You got to be kidding me. I'm coming out now," Matt said while getting angry. "Ok see you soon," Emily replied. They hung up the phone. The news hit home for Matt Taylor. He remembers working on a case where his partner had been kidnapped by a serial killer. Detective Matt Taylor almost didn't get there in time to save his partner but he did.

"What's wrong Matt?" Richard asked. Richard was Matt's best friend since they were in diapers. "That was Emily on the phone. She was just telling me that my sister was just been kidnap," Matt replied while still mad. "Look like you might want to help with the investigation," Richard said. "Yeah I'm heading out tonight," Matt replied. Matt packed a bag. Matt then called his boss telling him what's going on and where he was going. Then Matt called the airport to make a flight to Las Vegas, Nevada. There was one flight leaving out tonight so he booked the flight to Las Vegas. He headed out to the airport. Matt got onto the plane. It's going to be 6 long hours on the plane for Matt Taylor to get to Las Vegas. He wanted to get his sister back safe. He had to fly from South Carolina to Las Vegas NV. While still at the lab Emily couldn't help to pace back and forth. She wanted her cousin back and safe. There was nothing for Emily could do but to seat and wait. Emily wanted to help she was powerless to do anything.

The team gathered all the evidence that Randy left behind. Sara was taking pictures of the scene. They were almost done with the scene when Greg's cell rings. Greg looks at his cell to see who was calling him. Someone was calling him blocked number. Greg was hesitated to answer his cell. "Hello," Greg answered. "I want 2 million dollars, a plane with a full tank, and F-150 Raptor truck by tomorrow or you will never see your beautiful girlfriend ever again," Randy demand. "If you hurt her in anyway I will hunt you down and kill you," Greg said getting mad. Then the line went dead. Greg wanted so bad to hunt that bastard down and kill him. "Greg who was it who just called you," Catherine asked. "It was Randy making a demand. He wants 2 million dollars, a plane with a full tank, and F-150 Raptor truck by tomorrow," Greg replied while wanting to punch something.

"Hey, hey calm down Greg we are going to get her back. I know that you are mad it isn't going to help to get her back. I know that you miss her we all do. She was like a sister to me," Nick said. "Thanks that help some," Greg replied. Greg was pacing around the room. The team gathered up the rest of the evidence and went downstairs. "I don't know where I'm going to get all he demand by tomorrow," Greg said in frustration.

"We have to come up with a plan. I know it isn't going to be easy talking to Randy Watts," Langston said. Then Grissom cell phone rang. Grissom looked at his cell it was Emily calling him. Grissom walked out the room. "Hello Emily," Grissom said. "Hey let the team know that I got hold of Lily's brother. He just caught a flight out tonight. It's going to be 6 hours before he touches down," Emily replied. "Ok will do thanks Emily," Grissom said. Grissom hung up his phone and walked back into the living room. "That was Emily on the phone. She got a hold to Lily's brother. He is on a flight here tonight," Grissom said. "Ok when does he arrive," Greg asked. "Will be 6 hours from now," Grissom replied. "Ok let's get this evidence back to the lab and process it," Catherine said.

The team got everything and went to their vehicles. Greg grabbed his car keys. He couldn't stay in his house knowing that Lily wasn't safe. It took 10 minutes for the team to get all the evidence loaded up. Greg was about to walk out when Nick stopped him. "Hey why don't you stay home and get some rest," Nick suggested. "I can't stay home knowing that Lily is out there. I couldn't rest if I wanted too," Greg replied. "Ok then you're riding with me," Nick said. They headed back to the lab to start processing the evidence.

Lily woke up woozy in a back of a van. She didn't know where Randy was taking her. Lily started kicking around trying to get loose but with no luck. Lily couldn't help to cry some. Lily heard Randy talking to someone on the phone. She was wonder why Randy had kidnapped her for. Lily had to come up with a plan to escape from him. She had feared for her unborn child. Randy looked in the rear-view mirror satisfied with what he just done. "Where are you taking me you sick bastard?" Lily demand. "You will see my pretty. We are not to far from it," Randy replied smiling.

Lily was wishing she was back home with Greg. Lily could hear Randy talking to another person. Then Lily started to look around the back of the van. She had noticed a guy with a gun sitting near her. "God they sure do know how to tie someone up," Lily thought. The rope was cutting into Lily's wrists. Then Randy turned on a dirt road. "It's going to be a little bumpy," Randy said still smiling. Lily was bouncing in the back.

10 minutes later the van had made a completed stop. Lily heard Randy get out of the van. Then the back doors of the van opened. Randy grabbed Lily and pulled her out of the van. Lily looked around to see where she was at. "Welcome to your new home," Randy said. Lily couldn't believe her eyes. "Shit he brought me to abandoned casino. There is no chance in hell they are going to find me," Lily thought to herself.

Randy jab a gun into Lily's back. Then he pushed Lily to get here to move. Lily had stumbled a couple of times. "Sean get the door," Randy ordered. Sean did what he was told to do. Sean got the door and opened it. Randy nudges for Lily to go inside. Lily had to walk in. She had no choice he would shoot her if she didn't. Randy had lead Lily to a room in the back of the casino. Randy had instructed Bruno to unlock the chains that were around the door handles. Bruno got the chains off the door and opened it.

Then Randy pushed Lily into the dark room. Randy then walked into the room and cut of the ropes that was holding Lily. He slowly backed out still holding the gun at Lily. Randy closed the door and locked it back up. Lily heard them walking off. Lily got up to look around her surroundings. The she notice there was another person in the room. "What's your name," Lily asked cautiously. "It's Katy Lopez," the woman replied. "How long have you been here," Lily asked. "3 months now," Katy replied. Then Lily found a corner and curled up in a ball. Then she started to cry.

**Ok who is this woman and why does Randy have her for? Ok guys I'm going to try something new so if you want to help with Chapter 9 just send a message. I will give credit for the person or people who helps. Chapter 9 is coming soon (hopefully). Please review or whatever you like.**


	9. A Shocking Development

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from CSI. I do own original characters. I'm on the roll writing another chapter so quickly. So I might be posting again in a few days or so.**

**Chapter 9: A Shocking Development**

Lily was sitting there crying her heart out. She was thinking what Randy was going to do. Lily couldn't believe that Randy kidnapped another woman already. She was thinking about why he kidnapped her. Lily looked at Katy Lopez sitting on the other side of the room. She was thinking that Katy Lopez looked so familiar to her.

"You look so familiar to me. Have we met some where?" Lily finally said. "I don't think so," Katy replied. Lily couldn't put her finger on it. She had wished she knew where they had meted Katy at. Then Lily remembered the last victim. She kinda looks like the last victim that Randy had took. Lily never got the name of the last victim. "I think I know where I've seen you at," Lily said. "Ok enlighten me," Katy replied.

"You're the last victim that Randy had kidnapped. That's how you look so familiar to me," Lily said. "Yeah I think your right. You must be Lily Taylor who helped with the case," Katy replied. "Yeah the one and only but how did he get you again. I thought you moved away with your boyfriend John Cullen," Lily said. Katy started to tear up. She couldn't help but too tear up.

"Well it started when Randy had escaped from prison. My boyfriend John and me were finally setting back into routine when I got a blocked call on my cell," Katy said. Lily got up to go sit with Katy. All Lily could do but to stare at Katy as she told her story of her brutal kidnapping for the second time Lily had felt sorry for Katy because she got kidnapped twice.

"Then the eerie feelings had started again in my house. When I was home alone it felt like never being completely alone," Katy continued. Then Lily went to put her arm around Katy to try to comfort her some. It's all she could do since she was in the same situation with her right now. "It felt someone was watching me all the time. Then on the day the most horrifying thing happened," Katy said tearing up. "What happened?" Lily asked looking concerned for her.

"Well it was a peaceful day with John. We were both had the day off from work. Later we were getting ready for our romantic evening together. Then Randy appeared out of nowhere expect he wasn't alone. He had two other people with him. He had ordered the other two people to tie me and John up," Katy said. Lily had tears coming down her face. "What happened next," Lily said. "He made me watch while he stabbed John multiple times. Randy had killed John in front of my eyes. Then he hit me in the head with a gun. When I woke up I was here," Katy said.

By the time Katy was done telling her story she had tears rolling down her face. Lily gave Katy a hug but it won't be long before Randy sets his eyes on her. Lily was thinking that Randy could have easily killed Greg but he didn't. Lily looked closely at Katy she noticed that Katy was covered in bruises and scratches. "OMG did Randy did this to you?" Lily asked with fear in her voice.

"Yeah he did," Katy said with fear in her eyes. "How long has he been doing this to you? Did he do anything else to you?" Lily asked in a shaky voice. "He started kicking and hitting me after a day when he brought me here. Yes well…. He sometimes forced himself on top of me," Katy replied. Lily's face went white as a ghost. Lily couldn't believe what he just heard. She needed to get out as soon as possible. Lily had hoped that Greg and the rest of the team will find her soon.

"Do you have a boyfriend or a family?" Katy asked nervously. "Yeah I have a boyfriend and I have my cousin visiting me. I have a feeling she probably freaking out now," Lily replied. "I hope you don't mind me asking what your boyfriend's name?" Katy asked. Katy hadn't seen another face in a while besides Randy. "Not at all you had met him actually. His name is Greg Sanders," Lily replied. Katy remembered that was the guy who helped her to put Randy away.

"How did Randy kidnapped you?" Katy asked nervously. Katy had looked at Lily. "Will it was close to your kidnapping. I had the same eerie feelings and had the feeling being watched. On the day he came out of my closet. The other guys knocked Greg out. He had used chloroform to knock me out," Lily replied. Lily had missed Greg so much. Lily looked around the room to see if there was a possibly for an escape. There were two small windows but not big enough for a person to fit though. "What are you doing?" Katy asked. "Looking for a possible escape but not having any luck," Lily replied.

Then Lily and Katy heard the chains coming of the door. "Oh crap he's coming back," Katy said with fear. Then the door opened revealing Randy. Randy had an evil smile on his face. "It looks like you met your cell mate Lily," randy said. Randy walked into the room. Katy slowly backed into the corner. She was afraid she was going to get hit by Randy.

Randy walked towards Lily. Sean walked into the room to give Randy some ropes. Sean was also their so Katy wouldn't do anything. Randy forcefully grabbed Lily's hands and tied them up. Then he dragged Lily out of the room. Sean left and locked the room back up. "Where are you taking me?" Lily demand. Randy didn't reply he just kept dragging here. Lily tried to struggle but Rand grabbed here harder.

Randy kept dragging Lily till he stopped at a room. He opened the door revealing a chair in the middle of the room. Randy pushed Lily to get her to go in. Randy untied the ropes that were holding Lily. Then he pushed her into the chair. He forcefully pulled her hands behind the chair and retied them. Lily had tears coming down her face. "You are a sick bastard," Lily shouted at Randy.

Lily tried to kick Randy but with no luck. Then Randy tied her legs so she couldn't kick any more. "I'm going to have some fun with you," Randy said while smiling. Lily then spit in Randy's face. "You damn bitch," Randy yelled. "You know I'll never give up," Lily said. "I'm going to make you pay for that," Randy replied.

Then Randy strike Lily like she was a piece of meat. First Randy had targeted the face. He kept hitting her in the nose till she started to bleed. Next he started at the mouth. He kept striking till she started to bleed and her lips were puffed up. Then he started at Lily's cheeks. He just kept punching till she was badly bruised.

The next thing he did was he strike the stomach area. He gave a powerful blow each time he punched her. Lily started crying heavily when he started hitting her in the stomach. After he starting hitting her there Lily knew there was a chance she would loose the baby. After Randy hit Lily multiple times in the stomach he got a knife out.

Randy then started to cut on Lily's arms. Lily gave out an excruciating scream. After Randy finished cutting Lily's arms he cut the ropes around her legs and arms. Randy forcefully grabbed Lily out of the chair and threw her onto the ground. Randy then started to kick Lily in the stomach. Lily gave out another excruciating scream.

Then Randy pushed Lily onto her back. Randy reached for Lily's pants. He forcefully pulled Lily's pants down. Randy unbuttons his pants and inserted himself into Lily. Lily tried to struggle but Randy had a strong grip on her. Randy went harder when she screamed from the pain. Randy got off Lily. Lily grabbed her pants and curled up in a ball. Lily couldn't help to cry she was in so much pain. "Bruno and Sean get in here now," Randy demand. Randy had a smile on his face. He was pleased with what he just done. Bruno and Sean came into the room. "Take her back to her holding cell," randy ordered. "As you command Randy," Bruno replied.

Bruno and Sean grabbed Lily and dragged her back to the holding room. They unchained the door and opened the door. They pushed Lily into the room causing her to fall on the ground. They closed the door and locked it back up. Lily laid there crying so hard wishing Greg was here with her. Katy ran up to Lilly seeing if she was okay.

Lily are you okay?" Katy asked. "No I'm not okay. I never been in so much pain," Lily said still crying. Lily's body was covered in pain, bruises, and in blood. Then all the sudden Lily felt a sharp pain coming from her stomach. Lily never felt this pain before. Lily gave out a screeching scream when the pain got painful.

"Oh god what's happening?" Lily said in a scream. Lily grabbed her stomach. "What's wrong?" Katy asked in concerned. "I think I'm losing my baby," Lily said giving out another scream. "Oh god there's blood coming down your leg," Katy said. Lily looked at her leg. Lily came to harsh reality that she was losing her baby. The pain was getting to be unbearable for Lily. She was loosing so much blood. Lily knew she would have to get out soon.

Then after 10 minutes of pain it all stopped. Lily had looked at the ground she saw a little fedis on the ground. Lily knew at an instant she just lost her baby. Lily started to cry again. She went into mourning for her baby. "It's going to be okay," Katy said to comfort Lily. "That bastard is going to get it," Lily said angrily.

Lily wanted so bad to get her hands on Randy. She knew that she had to come up a plan very soon. Lily had to come up with something. Lily tried to move to a different spot. Every time she made the pain got worse. So Katy helped her to move to a different spot. Lily didn't want to see all the blood she had lost.

The team finally got back to the lab. They gathered all the evidence up and went to the lab. There was a lot of evidence to go though. They sort through every piece of evidence. Greg got to some videotapes. He had paused for a few seconds knowing that the team will have to watch them. Greg had got frustrated so he left the room. "Hey Greg are you okay?" Nick asked right behind him. "No randy got Lily doing god's know what to her. I just want to get her back so much," Greg replied. Greg and Nick went outside to have a breather.

**Ok guys tell what you think. Chapter 10 will be coming soon hopefully. So please review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. A Happy Reunion

**Disclaimer: I know all are tired of reading these. You all know that I don't own any characters of CSI. I do own my original characters.**

**Chapter 10: A Happy Reunion**

Greg paced around in the car garage wondering if he is going to find Lily. Nick walked off to get a couple cups of coffee. Nick came back and handed one of the cups of coffee to Greg. "The whole kidnapping is stressing you out," Nick finally said. "Yeah it is. I'm going crazy. I'm been wondering if she is alive or dead. And we didn't given into Randy's demands," Greg said sipping his coffee. "I understand you probably would do anything to get her back," Nick said. Greg and Nick in silence drinking their coffee.

10 minutes later Greg and Nick went back inside of the crime lab. They went back to the where they were unloaded the evidence. "Are you okay?" Sara asked. "Some what I'm ready to get that bastard Randy," Greg replied. "Is there anything we can do?" Nick asked. "Yeah Nicky you can fingerprint the cameras. See if you get any print besides Randy's. We left the tapes for you Greg. Take them to Archie. He will help if you miss anything," Catherine replied.

"Ok thanks," Greg replied. "Ok guys lets get processing," Catherine said. The team grabbed each piece of evidence went to their work place. Greg grabbed the video tapes and headed towards Archie. "Hey Greg whatcha got for me today?" Archie asked. "Some tapes that Randy was recording me and Lily with. There might be some video of Lily and me if you get what I'm trying say," Greg replied. "Ok if there is we will get through it fast," Archie said. "Thanks Archie," Greg replied. "No problem," Archie replied.

Greg and Archie started with tape of the first day. Archie and Greg started process the tapes. While watching the tapes it made Greg miss Lily even more. Greg gave out a little groan. "You must miss her don't you?" Archie asked. "Yeah I do," Greg replied. They had to go though 3 months of tapes. It was 6 hours later still Greg and Archie was watching the videos.

Matt Taylor's plane had landed in Las Vegas. Matt got off the plane and headed towards the bag loading area. It was one long flight for Matt Taylor. He got his bag and went outside to catch a cab. It took Matt 5 minutes to get a cab. Matt got into the cab. "Where to sir?" cabman asked. "Las Vegas crime lab," Matt replied. The cab pulled out and went toward the crime lab.

It took 15 minutes to get to the crime lab. Matt got out of the cab and the paid the driver. Matt went inside of the crime lab. "Can I help you sir?" the receptionist asked. "I hope so. I'm looking for Catherine Willows," Matt replied. "I will page her right now," the receptionist said. "Thanks you," Matt said. Matt went to find a while he waited for Catherine Willows.

Then Matt heard an announcement being called for Catherine Willows saying she had a visitor. A few minutes Matt saw a strawberry-blonde woman walking in the reception area. "Hey Judy you said that I had a visitor?" Catherine asked. "Yeah you do," Judy replied. Judy pointed in Matt's direction. Catherine walked towards Matt. "You must be Catherine Willows," Matt said. "Yeah I am. And you are?" Catherine replied. "Oh sorry I'm Detective Matt Taylor. I'm Lily's brother," Matt replied.

"Nice to meet you and please follow me," Catherine said. "You too," Matt replied. Matt followed Catherine to the process room. They walked into the room where Nick was still processing the TVs and VCRs. "Hey Nick this is Lily's brother Matt Taylor," Catherine said. "Hey I'm Nick Stokes," Nick said. Nick shakes Matt's hand. "How is the case coming along?" Matt asked. "It's coming slowly. We still don't have any leads," Nick replied. Greg came in the room after watching all the videos.

"What you got Greg?" Catherine asked. "Not much. There wasn't much on the videos," Greg replied. "You must be Greg Sanders?" Matt asked. "Yeah I am," Greg replied. "My sister can't stop talking about you when she calls. By the way I'm Matt Taylor," Matt said. Matt had shakes Greg's hand. "I finally get to meet you but wished it was under better circumstances," Greg said. "Same here," Matt replied.

"Do you have any useable prints on the TVS and VCRS Nick?" Catherine asked. "There were a lot of smudges and only a few useable prints," Nick replied. The team was getting frustrated with the lack of evidence. There was not much evidence that would lead them to Randy's hideout.

2 DAYS LATER...

It was 2 long days with no luck in finding Lily or Randy. Detective Matt Taylor stayed to help with the investigation of his kidnapped sister. Greg was getting highly frustrated. The case was not going anywhere. Any attempts trying to find Lily led no where. Then it hit Greg couldn't find Lily's iphone.

Greg had looked everywhere around the house for her phone. Greg went back to the lab. He was in a hurry he almost hit a car on the way there. When Greg got into the lab he was out of breath. "Hey Catherine I think I know how to find Lily," Greg said. "How Greg!" Catherine replied. "Lily had her cell phone on her when she was kidnapped. Maybe we can get a GPS lock on it," Greg replied. "That might just work," Catherine said.

Catherine went to find Nick, Sara, Grissom, Langston, and Matt. She had found them in the break room looking at the case. Catherine had stopped and looks at them for a second. She knew the team was exhausted. Catherine walked in the break room. Right behind her was Greg following. "Hey Catherine," Sara said. "I think we can find Lily," Catherine finally said. "How?" Matt asked. "Well by her cell phone. Greg had said she had it on her when she got kidnapped. So Greg came up with the idea to use GPS lock to find her," Catherine replied.

"Ok Greg lets go see Archie. The rest of you might want to have your keys ready," Catherine said. The team nodded in an agreement. Greg and Catherine headed toward Archie. "Hey Archie we need you to run a number for us," Catherine said. "Sure thing who's number am I running for you?" Archie asked. "Lily's number," Greg replied.

Archie typed in Lily's number to get a GPS lock. A few minutes later Archie got a hit on Lily's number. Greg couldn't believe it. Shock came over Greg's face. "Lily's cell is at the abandoned casino La Blue La Rouge. Maybe Randy took Lily there," Archie said. "Thanks Archie," Greg replied. Archie nodded to Greg. Greg and Catherine went back to the break room to let the team know that they got a location.

"Hey guys we got a location," Catherine said. "Where," Sara said. "La Blue La Rouge casino," Catherine replied. "Isn't that casino abandoned?" Nick asked. "Yeah which means it makes a good hideout. So let's head out," Catherine replied. The team got up and headed to the location. "Hey Greg there is hope that Lily might be there," Grissom said. "I know. It just hope that Randy didn't kill her," Greg replied. They got into their vehicles and drove.

Lily was in so much pain. The last two days was a living hell for Lily and Katy. Randy constantly beat up Lily and Katy. He rotates between them in the past two days. Lily sometimes wished that Randy go ahead and kill her. All that Lily could do is sit in the corner and curl up some. Lily and Katy were losing hope in being found. Lily wished there was a way to get of the cell. Lily had started to cry. Katy got up where she was sitting and went to sit beside Lily.

30 minutes later the team finally got to the casino. Greg is hoping that this location is where Randy is holding Lily. "Hey man I got a feeling this is it," Nick said to Greg. Nick knew that Greg was worried about Lily. The whole team was worried about Lily and her well being.

"Ok guys we are going to split up in teams of two. Nick you are with me. Sara you are with Langston. Brass you are with Grissom. Last but not least Greg you are paired up with Matt," Catherine said. The nodded with agreement. "It can be dangerous so be careful," Brass said. "Let's head inside," Catherine said. The team went into the casino cautiously. "Ok guys lets split up to cover more ground," Brass said.

The team went in different directions. Greg and Matt headed down toward the basement. They cautiously walked around in the basement area. Then Greg heard footsteps coming his and Matt's way. "Hey there is someone coming," Greg said. "Yeah I hear them too," Matt replied. Greg looked around the corner and noticed two guys coming their way.

"It looks like Sean and Bruno are coming this way. So we are going to let them pass and follow them to see where they go," Greg said in a whisper. "Ok sounds like a plan," Matt replied in a whisper. Greg and Matt let Sean and Bruno pass by them.

Greg and Matt then started to follow them. They were following them for 5 minutes when they came to stop at a locked room. Greg and Matt were hiding so that Sean and Bruno won't see them. "I wonder why they stop for," Greg asked. "Don't know could be anything," Matt replied.

Greg and Matt them heard them unlocking the chains. Greg pecked around the corner to see what's going on. Sean put the chains on the floor. Greg saw Sean opened the door to the room. "Bruno stand guard while I get her," Sean said. "He must want her this time. Don't know why he keeps them alive," Bruno replied. "Don't know either. I guess is that they must be worth something," Sean replied.

Sean walked into the room. "Randy must kidnapped another woman," Matt said in a whisper. "I guess so," Greg replied. Greg and Matt continued to watch and listen. Greg heard something he never expected. "Take your damn hands off of me," Lily shouted. Greg looked around the corner. There she studded in Sean hands. "It's time to act now," Greg said. "Ok let's get her back man," Matt replied.

"You might want to do what she said," Greg said. "Who's there?" Sean asked. Sean and Bruno pulled out their guns. Sean still had a firm grip on Lily. Greg and Matt came around the corner with their guns pointed.

"Let Lily go now," Greg demands. "That's never going to happen," Sean replied. Lily couldn't believe her eyes Greg was standing in front of her. Then she looked to the left of Greg. She saw Matt her brother standing there. "Greg is that you?" Lily managed to say. "Yeah it is. I'm here to rescue you," Greg replied. "You know this isn't going to end well," Sean said.

Sean gave Bruno a look and a nod. Bruno grasps his gun harder and moves his index finger to the trigger. Matt noticed Bruno was about to fire. Then gave another nod to Bruno. Bruno was about to fire; Matt got the first shot on him. The bullet went straight to the heart. Bruno dropped the gun and fell to the ground. Bruno had died instantly with a bullet in the heart. Blood instantly appeared around Bruno. Then Sean put the gun to Lily's head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sean said. Greg knew he had a clear shot of Sean. He didn't know if he was quick enough.

Matt gave Greg a look telling him to take the shot. Then Lily looked at Greg she knew he was going to shoot Sean. She gave him a nod that she understands what was going to happen. "Do it Greg," Lily said. Before Sean could register what Lily said she moved her head. Then Greg shot Sean in the head.

Sean had let go of Lily and fell on the ground. "You look like hell," Greg said. "So do you. Wow Matt didn't except to see you here," Lily replied. "Yeah I know. Once I heard you were kidnapped I knew I had to help," Matt said. Lily started to walk toward Greg when Randy came out of no where. Shock came over Lily's face. Before Greg and Matt could turn around Randy hit Greg with gun in the head causing him to black out. Greg fell down and dropping his gun towards Lily.

Matt and Lily knew they had to do something fast. Without thinking Lily picked up the gun fire the gun six times into Randy's chest. Randy fell to the ground. Lily knew that she just killed him. Lily dropped the gun and went to check on Greg.

"Nick I just heard shots being fired," Catherine said. "Me too I think it came from the basement," Nick replied. "Let's go to the basement and check it out," Catherine said. Nick and Catherine started walking toward the basement. On the way there Catherine and Nick bumped into Sara, Langston, Grissom, and Brass. "You guys must heard the shoots too," Catherine said. "Yeah we did," Brass replied.

The team went down the stairs to the basement. "Greg! Greg! Wake up," Lily shouted while crying. Lily was shaking Greg to get him to wake up. She keeps shaking till she heard Greg gave out a little moan. "Take it easy now. Matt thanks for coming," Lily said. "No problem," Matt said. Matt helped to sit Greg against the wall.

"What happened?" Greg asked. "Randy hit you from behind," Lily replied. "Where is Randy?" Greg asked. "He's dead. Lily had shot him six times in the chest," Matt replied. "You know I had to do something. I almost forgot something. Katy you can come out," Lily said. Greg just looked at Lily. He knew she had no choice.

Katy came out of the cell. When Katy came out the rest of the team was coming down the hall. "Is everybody ok?" Sara asked. "Yeah think so," Greg replied. "What happened here?" Catherine asked. "Sean and Bruno were going to shoot so we had no choice but to shoot," Greg replied. "I think we need to get an ambulance for the three of you," Catherine said. Catherine looked at Katy. She knew she looked so like the last victim. "Are you the last victim that Randy took?" Catherine asked. "Yeah I'm Katy Lopez," Katy replied.

"Ok guys lets get out of this place," Catherine said. "Go ahead I need to talk to Greg for a second," Lily said. Lily knew what she had to say to Greg was going to hurt him. "Ok see you two outside," Catherine replied. Every body had left leaving only Greg and Lily.

By the time Lily got to Greg he was on his feet. Lily had looked into Greg's eyes. "I know what I have to say is going to hurt you. So I'm going to say it," Lily said. Greg had a confused look on his face. "While I was in there Randy beaten so bad he made me lose the baby," Lily said while tears coming down her face. "Its going to be ok Lily we can try again. Plus you got the bastard who did this to you," Greg replied while grabbing her for a hug.

"I'm just glad this is over now. I just want to leave this now. Can we leave now?" Lily asked "Yeah let's get out of this place. We have to get you checked out," Greg replied. Greg pulled Lily to his side and they started walking down the hall. When they got outside David and Doc Robbins was assisting putting the dead bodies in back of the vans. "Hey guys," Lily replied. "Hey are you okay Lily," Sara asked. "Yeah I'm ok. Where is Katy?" Lily replied. "They already took her to the hospital. We need to get you there too," Catherine replied. "Ok," Lily replied. Lily got into the ambulance. Greg came with here while they got her to the hospital.

**Wow I bet y'all didn't see that coming. Chapter 11 is coming soon so be looking for it. **


	11. Parties of a Lifetime

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CSI. I wished I did but I don't. I own my original characters. I know this chapter took too long to get posted but I had a lot to say. I have to say this is the longest chapter I written. Later in the chapter you will notice the switch of povs **

**Chapter 11: Parties Of A Lifetime**

It took 15 minutes to get to the hospital. While riding in the back of the ambulance Lily held Greg's hand. Lily was glad that she was out of that place. The paramedics got Lily out of the ambulance and took her inside. Greg followed her and never left her side.

They rolled her back into the emergency room. The paramedics rolled her into an examination room. The paramedics left Lily and Greg in the room. A few minutes the doctor walked into the room. Greg knew that Lily was in some pain. "It looks like you need some stitches on your arms. Anything else I should know?" the doctor said.

There were some sadness in Greg and Lily's eyes. "Yes doctor I was pregnant. Is there any chance that I can conceive again?" Lily replied. Greg grabbed a hold of Lily's hand. "Ok let's check with ultra sound to see how bad the damage is," the doctor said. The doctor got the ultra sound machine. Lily pushed her shirt from her stomach. "This is going to be cold at first," the doctor said.

The doctor started to look at Lily's stomach. "How bad is it doctor?" Lily asked. "Well there is some damaged there. But it isn't bad so you two can start trying again when y'all are ready," the doctor replied. "That's good news doctor," Greg said. Greg and Lily smiled at each other. Lily was glad that they can try again.

The doctor handed Lily a towel so she could wipe the gel off her stomach. "Ok let's get the stitches in your arms now," the doctor said. "Ok," Lily replied. Before long the doctor stitched up Lily's cuts on her arms. "Thanks doctor," Lily said. The doctor just gave her a smile. The doctor left the room. "Ok let's get you home so you can rest," Greg said. "I'm ready to see home," Lily replied. They left the examination room and got into the car. When Lily got to the house it was a beautiful sight to her eyes. The first thing when she got into the house was take a bath. She hadn't had a bath for a couple of days. The warm water felt so good on her body.

**It WAS 3 MONTHS LATER...**

Lily was getting ready for the day. It was her final dress fitting before the wedding day. Her cousin Emily was tagging along with her for the day. When Lily put on her shirt she couldn't help to look at her arms. Randy had left scars on her arms. The scars gave her so many painful memories of the kidnapping. Some nights she would have nightmares.

Greg walked into the bedroom. "Hey Emily is here," Greg said. "Thanks Greg," Lily replied. Greg went to give Lily a hug. Then they went into the living room. "Hey cuz how are you holding up," Emily said. "I'm doing well. I still have some nightmares," Lily replied. "They will pass. We are going to have some fun today," Emily replied. "Hope so and I can't wail," Lily said. "Well I hate to leave you but I have to leave for work," Greg said. "I know see you tomorrow for the big day," Lily replied. "You know that I wouldn't forget about tomorrow can't wait for it to come. I'm going to marry this beautiful woman," Greg said. Lily couldn't help but to smile. Greg gave Lily a kiss and span her around in a circle. Greg left for work. "Ok let's get out of here," Emily said. "Agreed," Lily replied.

They got into the car and headed to the dress shop. Lily and Emily went into the shop. "Hello Ms. Taylor we were expecting you," the designer said. The designer took them to the dressing room area. Emily and Lily took a sit while the designer got the dress. It didn't take long for the designer to come back. Lily got up and went into the dressing room. She had put on the dress and came out the room. "WOW you look stunning. You know that I have to take a pic," Emily said.

"Yeah I know," Lily replied. Emily got her cell out. Lily posed and then Emily took a picture. "Please deliver my dress to The Chism House in Reno tomorrow at one pm," Lily said to the designer. "Yes Ms. Taylor," the designer replied. Lily went to take off the dress. Lily really like the wedding dress. She got her clothes back on and put the dress back on the hanger. Lily handed the dress back to the designer.

"Ok lets get some lunch," Emily said. "Ok kool," Lily replied. "So where do you want to have lunch at?" Emily asked. "Have you tired Greg's pancakes before?" Lily asked. "No," Emil replied. "How about we go to IHOP and since Greg ain't here. Let's try the second best pancakes in the world," Lily replied. "Sounds like a plan to me," Emily said.

Emily and Lily headed out of the dress shop to go to IHOP. They pulled up to IHOP. They went in and ordered some pancakes. While at the lab Greg was about to go to the break room, to get some lunch when Nick and Langston stopped him. "This can't be good," Greg said. "We are treating you to lunch today man," Nick replied. "Ok?" Greg said. "Where do you want to have lunch at?" Langston asked. "Umm how about Red Lobster," Greg replied. "Ok let's head out," Nick said.

The guys headed out to lunch. What Greg and Lily didn't know was that, the team and Emily were planning parties for the both of them. Nick, Langston, and Greg went inside of Red Lobster. They grab a table and sat down. The waitress took their orders. The waitress came back with their orders. "Thanks," Nick said to the waitress. She smiled and walked off.

They started to eat their lunch. "By the way Catherine told me to tell you that you have the rest of the day off," Nick said. "Wow didn't see that coming," Greg replied. "Yeah I know since tomorrow is your big day. You needed to be rested," Langston said. They sat in silence and ate their lunch. They paid the check and got up to leave. "So what's next on the list for today?" Greg asked. "Well all of us have the day off we are going to have some fun. First we are going to check in at The Venetian Hotel," Nick replied. Greg had a weird look on his face and look back into the truck area. "You guys packed for me shouldn't have," Greg said. "Yep no chance for you to back down," Langston replied.

Mean while Lily and Emily were almost done eating their lunch. "Hey do you have plans for the rest of the day?" Emily asked. "Not really just a day of relaxation," Lily replied. "Good," Emily said with a smile on her face. "What are you up too?" Lily asked while eye balling Emily. "Can't tell you just have to wait and see. Actually you will see soon," Emily replied. "Ok I just have to wait then. You know I can't stand waiting for something for a period of time," Lily said. Lily and Emily finished eating lunch and paid the bill.

They left the restaurant and went to the car. What Lily didn't notice before there was a suitcase in the back of the car. "Ok you packed a bag for me? Now I wondering were we are going," Lily said. "Yep my bag is back their too. I can't wait for you too see where we are going," Emily replied. "You have to give me directions on where we are going," Lily said. "I know," Emily replied.

Emily started to give Lily directions on where they are going. It took 15 minutes they arrive at the destination. Lily had a confused look on her face. "The Venetian Hotel," Lily said. "Yep that is where we having your bachelorette party at," Emily replied. "You planned me a party," Lily said. "Yep I did. After today you will no longer be a bachelorette. Let's going inside and check in," Emily replied. Lily parked the car. They got out and got their suitcases from the back.

They went inside of the hotel. They walked up to the check in counter. "Can I help you?" the front desk clerk asked. "Yes we're to check in," Emily replied. "Ok the check in name for the room," the front deck clerk said. "It's under Emily Hernandez," Emily replied. The front desk clerk typed in the name. The clerk brought up the reservation up.

"Found your reservation. It's for a party of four. Two of your party already checked in the room," the front desk clerk replied. "Thank you. Which means they are already here," Emily said. "Here are your room keys," the front desk clerk said. The clerk handed Emily and Lily their room keys. "It looks like everything is in order. Your room is 524," the front desk clerk said. "Thank you," Emily said. They grabbed their bags and went to their room. "What did the front desk clerk mean 2 of your party already checked in?" Lily asked. "You will see," Emily replied while smiling. Lily and Emily made it to their room. Emily slides the card key into the door. They Emily opened the door. Then they went into the room. After Lily closed the door she saw Catherine and Sara in the room waiting on them.

It took Nick, Langston, and Greg 20 minutes to get to The Venetian Hotel. They parked the car and got out. They got their bags from the back and went inside the hotel. They walked toward the front desk. "Can I help you?" the front desk clerk asked. "Yes we here to check in," Nick replied. "Ok what is the name of the room register under?" the front desk clerk asked. "It's under Nick Stokes," Nick said. The front desk clerk typed the name into the computer. "Your room is 734 and one of your party is already here," the front desk clerk said. "Thank you," Nick replied. The front desk clerk handed them their room keys. They got their bags and went to their room.

They arrive at their room. Nick used his room key to open the door to the room. They went into the room. When they did Greg noticed that Matt was in the room. "Hey Matt didn't expect to see you here," Greg said. "I know. When I heard from Nick that he was throwing you a bachelor party he invited me to come," Matt replied. "It's going to be a crazy night," Langston said. "Yeah it is," Nick replied. Greg was getting a little worried.

Lily didn't know what she was getting in when she was Catherine and Sara waiting on them. "Oh boy what have I got myself into," Lily finally said. "Don't worry tonight you will never forget," Catherine replied. "It's your last night as a single bachelorette," Sara said. "We want you enjoy the night so have some fun and cut loose," Emily replied while smiling. Lily didn't know what to do worry or to be scared. "Ok what possibly go wrong," Lily said. Lily had caved in. They jumped in joy.

"So what have you planned for today?" Lily asked. Emily couldn't help to smile in joy. "Well there's going to be chip -n- dale dancers. Next there's a game called drink or dare. Third there is advice for you. Fourth we rate the men in this hotel. And lastly we play another game called private dick," Catherine replied. "That's a lot. It's going to be a long night," Lily said. "Yep we got to have some fun," Sara replied. "First let's get unpacked then start to have fun," Emily replied. They started to unpacked.

"I was just wondering if you would tell me what we are doing tonight?" Greg asked. "Well let's see here. First there's a little bit of gambling we are doing. Second we got some strippers coming. Third there's some drinking games. Fourth we are playing mod squad. And Fifth we are going to play some card games," Nick replied. "Are you trying to wear me out or something," Greg said. "No! We just know you need some fun since the ordeal with the kidnapping," Matt replied. "Just don't let me get too drunk or I'll never going to be at the wedding," Greg replied. "We won't," Nick said. "Let's get unpacked so the fun can start," Langston said. The guys unpacked their suitcases. Greg hoped that it don't get to wild.

"Ok girls let's start the night," Catherine said. "So what should we do first?" Emily asked. "Don't know I guess we can do the game drink or dare to get loose," Lily replied. "Sounds good," Sara said. "Let's head down stairs to the bar to start the night off," Catherine replied. They took the elevator down stairs and head to the hotel bar. "4 shots of vodka," Sara said to the bartender. "Right away," bartender replied. The bartender got the bottle of vodka and 4 shot glasses. The bartender sat the shot glasses in front of them.

"So what do you want to do first Greg?" Matt asked. "How about some card games to start off the night," Greg replied. "Get the playing cards out Matt," Nick said. Matt went to his bag to get the deck of playing cards. "Here we are," Matt replied. The guys gathered around a table in their room. "How about a round of blackjack," Matt suggested. "It sounds good to me," Greg replied. The guys started to play around of blackjack.

"Lily drink or dare?" Catherine asked. "Umm I will drink this round," Lily replied. Lily drank her shot. "Emily will it be drink or dare?" Lily asked. "I choose dare," Emily replied. An idea popped into Lily's head what the dare that Emily should do. "What you got for me?" Emily asked. "The dare is knocking on a random guest door then run and hide," Lily replied while smiling. "Ok I take it," Emily said. They got up and went to where the room where at. Catherine, Sara, and Lily hide around the corner while watching Emily. "Go ahead," Sara said. Emily walked up to a door. Then she knocked on the door. Emily took off running towards the corner where they where hiding. Just in time Emily got behind the corner the door had opened.

"Damn Greg have you played this game before?" Matt asked. "Not really just get lucky," Greg replied. "Ok it's starting to get a little boring now," Langston said. "Ok so Greg what do you want to do next?" Nick asked. "How about drinking games," Greg replied. "I was hoping you would say that," Nick said. Nick and Matt got the beer out and 4 cups out. Matt also gout out a pack of ping-pong balls out. "First round if you miss the cup then you have to drink. If you make it then you don't have to. Pretty cool it's going to be beer pong," Langston said. "You're up first Nick," Matt replied. "That's kool," Nick said.

The girls started to burst into laughter when the guy didn't find anybody at the door. "Ok let's go back to the bar," Sara said. They walked back to the bar. "So Sara drink or dare?" Emily asked. "I'm going to drink this round," Sara replied. "It's your turn Catherine drink or dare?" Emily asked. "I'm going to have to say dare," Catherine replied. "Umm what should you do? I got it take off your shirt and run down the hall," Sara said. Catherine couldn't believe what she had to do. "Ok a dare is a dare," Catherine replied. They went to the closest hall.

"Ok Greg your next," Langston said. Greg took a ping-pong ball and bounced it off the table. "Damn didn't make it," Greg said. "You know what you have to do now," Matt replied. Greg picked up his cup and drank the beer. Greg sat his cup down to enunciate that he was done. "Your turn Matt," Greg said. Matt had picked up a ping-pong ball and bounced it off the table. The ping-pong ball bounced twice then it hit inside of the cup of beer. "You got lucky Matt. It's my turn now," Nick said giving out a laugh. Nick also took a ping-pong ball. He had thrown it at the cup totally missing it. They started to laugh almost falling out of their seats. "That's not that funny guys," Nick replied. "Yeah it is. You totally missed the cup and now you have to drink up," Langston said.

"Are you scared Catherine?" Emily asked. "No just don't want to make a fool out of myself," Catherine replied. Catherine took off her shirt and handed it to Lily. "1, 2, 3, Go," they said. Catherine took off running down the hall then came back. "I couldn't believe you did that," Lily said while laughing. "Me either," Catherine replied. Lily handed back her shirt. Catherine put her shirt back on. "Back to the bar," Sara said. They went back to the bar and sat back down. "That was round one. Now for round two," Catherine said. The bartender filled up the empty shot glasses.

"So Lily would it be drink or dare?" Sara asked. "It's going to be dare," Lily replied. "Ok let me think here. The dare is going to be is kiss a random guy in the lobby," Sara replied. "Ok I will take it," Lily replied. They turned around in their seats. Lily scoped the area. Then Lily locked her eyes on a guy. Lily then got out of her seat and walk to the guy. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me my friends just dare me to kiss a guy," Lily said. "Ok let's put on a show," the guy replied. "Thank you," Lily said. Lily went to kiss the guy. She quickly kissed him. Lily went back to the bar. "Emily is it going to be drink or dare?" Lily asked. "I'm going to drink," Emily replied. Emily picked up her shot glass and drank it. "Sara, drink or dare?" Emily asked. "It's going to be dare this round," Sara replied.

Nick drank his cup of beer. He sat it back on the table. "Now it's your turn Ray," Nick said. "Ok hand me a ping-pong ball," Langston replied. Greg handed Langston a ping-pong ball. Langston bounced the ping-pong ball off the table then off the chair. The ping-pong ball made it in the target. "Dang I was hoping it was going to miss the cup," Matt said. "I guess I got a lucky shot," Langston replied. "It's your turn again Matt," Greg said.

"Ok give me a ping-pong ball," Matt replied. Greg handed a ping-pong to Matt. Matt bounces the ping-pong ball three times then it hits the tip of the cup. Then the ping-pong ball falls to the ground. "Looks like you got to drink now Matt," Nick said. "Looks that way," Matt replied. "Now CHUG," Greg said. Matt picked up the cup of beer and chugged it. Matt slammed the cup on the table.

"Your dare is going to be go to the lobby and scream as loud as you can then run away," Lily said. "Ok," Sara replied. They turned around to watch Sara do her dare. "Go ahead Sara," Emily said. Sara got out of her seat to do her dare. Sara walked into the lobby. Then Sara let out a loud scream you could hear a mile away. Sara took off running back to the bar. They were laughing so hard when Sara got back. "You should see the looks the people just gave you," Lily said. "Don't want to know," Sara replied. "It's your turn Catherine will it be drink or dare?" Emily asked. "I'm going to choose drink," Catherine replied.

Catherine picked up the shot and drank it. She sat the shot glass down. "So girls what's next on the agenda?" Catherine asked. "How about Private Dick," Sara suggested. "It sounds good to me," Emily said. "How do we play?" Lily asked. Catherine got a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Well we go undercover Charlie's Angels style with pecker squirt guns. We got them back in the room. Are mission is to choose a man with certain characteristics and go in for a squirt," Catherine replied.

"Its sounds like fun to me," Lily said. "Ok let's go and get the squirt guns," Catherine replied. They headed back to their room to get the guns. They went into their room. Catherine went to her suitcase and got the squirt guns out. She handed a squirt gun to everyone. "Ok girls lets fill up the squirt guns," Catherine said. "Ok," they replied. They headed into the bathroom. They took turns at the sink to fill up the squirt guns. "Ready?" Catherine asked. "Yep I'm ready," Sara replied. "Me too," Emily replied. "Almost done, I'm ready now," Lily said. "So what are we looking for?" Sara asked. "Well a guy with a Mohawk," Catherine replied. "And a goatee," Lily added in. "We have to make it more interesting," Emily said. "K let's head out," Catherine replied.

"So guys do you want to hear a joke?" Matt asked. "Sure," Greg replied. "Sure why not," Nick replied. "Yep," Langston said. "Guess what is gay and red all over?" Matt asked. "What," Greg said. "Don't know," Nick replied. "Have no clue," Langston replied. "Justin Bieber after I shot him," Matt replied. They busted into laughter almost causing them to fall out their chairs. "Oh my god that's funny," Greg replied. "It's not hard to pick on him. Just too easy," Matt said. "So guys what's next?" Langston asked.

"How about Mod Squad," Matt suggested. "It's good with me. How do we play the game?" Greg said. "How to play the game is go undercover mission impossible style with boobie squirt guns. Our mission is to choose a woman with certain characteristics and go for the squirt. I got the squirt guns," Nick replied. "It sounds fun. What characteristics are we looking for," Langston said. "How about women with blonde hair," Matt suggested. "That would do," Nick replied. Nick passed around the squirt guns and went to the bathroom to fell them up.

Catherine and the rest of the girls made it to the lobby to stack out the men. "Ok let keep an eye out for guys with Mohawk and goatee," Sara said. "Ok," Lily replied. "K," Emily said. "Ok," Catherine replied. They blended in with the crowd. Not long Emily and Sara spotted a crowd of men with Mohawk and goatee walking in the hotel. "Hey look there is a group of guys in that have Mohawk and goatees," Sara said.

"Ok let's get our prey," Lily said. They headed towards the group of guys that just walked in. They acted naturally so they wouldn't get noticed by the group of guys. They let them pass by them. Then they turned around to give the group a squirt. They took aim and keep squirting the group of guys. Before they guys could see where the water was coming from they put the squirt guns away and acted naturally. After they couldn't figure out where it was coming from they walked away. After the group of guys walked away they busted into laughter.

"Ok let's go to the main lobby to find our targets," Matt said. They left the room to get their targets. They snuck around every corner like Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible. They made it to the lobby and scoped the around. Then Greg spotted a girl with blonde hair. "Hey I found one," Greg said. Greg pointed the girl out to the rest of the guys. They snuck around the corners to take a shot at the girl with blonde hair. Then they took a shot at the girl. "What the hell," the girl said. The girl looked everywhere. They she turned around by the time she did the guys hide. The girl got pissed then she walked away.

The guys target more girls with blonde hair that come in the hotel. Then Matt spotted a group of girls with strawberry blonde hair, blonde hair, brown hair, and light brown hair. "Oh crap!" Matt said. "What's wrong Matt?" Nick asked. "There 4 girls over there look strangely like Catherine, Emily, Sara, and Lily," Matt replied. Matt pointed the area where they were standing. "Crap that is Catherine, Emily, Sara, and Lily. Didn't know they booked a room here," Nick replied. "Since they haven't seen us yet let's do some gambling," Langston said. "That's a good idea," Greg replied. They went back to their room and put the squirt guns away. Then they went to the casino they had in the hotel.

Lily and the girls got a couple more guys with Mohawks and goatees. They soon grew tried of playing Private Dick. "Ok girls I know y'all probably tired of this game. So how about we sit down in the lobby and rate the men who are in the lobby and who come in," Lily said. "I just hope that there are decent guys to rate," Catherine replied. "Same here," Sara said. They went to the main lobby and sat down the couches.

"So the fun begins rating the men in the lobby," Sara said. They look around the lobby to see if there were any decent guys. "How about the guy just walked in. He got Will Smith going on," Emily said. "Well I have to give him a 4. I like Will Smith but it doesn't fit him," Lily replied. "I have to say a 6," Sara replied. "I say a 6 too," Catherine said. "Well I give him a 5," Emily said. "Ok how about the guy right behind him," Sara said. "He is so buff and has a cute face so I give him a 7," Lily replied. "Agree," Catherine and Sara said. "I give an 8," Emily said.

The guys made it to the casino. "So what to do first?" Greg asked. "I guess we start with the slot machines," Matt replied. They made their way to the slot machines. They played a few rounds on them. Then they headed to play some black jack. They played at the same table. "This should be interesting," Nick said. "I know right," Matt replied.

They played for a little while then they some games. First they tried their luck on roulette. They weren't any good at it. "I suck at this game," Greg said. "Same here we all suck at this game," Langston replied. "Let's play some bingo. At least we get a chance in winning," Matt said. "Ok let's got to play some bingo," Nick replied. They headed off to play some bingo. When they got there they got some cards and chips. When they were done Nick and Langston won 3 rounds, Greg had won 2 rounds, and Matt only won 1 round. "That was fun we have to do that again," Greg said. "Next but not least poker we have to try our luck," Nick said. They headed towards the poker tables. They split in two groups to try their luck in winning.

Lily and the girls keep playing rate the men for another 15 minutes. "That was fun to play," Lily said. "Yeah it can get boring," Sara replied. "Well that leaves one more thing to do tonight," Catherine said. "Yep," Emily replied while smiling. "Let's head back to our room soon they should be arriving," Catherine said. "This should be interesting," Lily said. "I know," Sara added in. They got up and went back to their room.

Not long after they got to the room there was a knock on the door. "That must be them," Catherine said with a smile. When Catherine opened the there was 4 gorgeous guys with officers uniforms on. Catherine let them in the room. One the guys pulled a single chair from the table and put it in the middle of the room. "May I ask who is he bachelorette," one of the guys asked. "Yes you may and that will be me," Lily replied. The guys pulled Lily to the chair.

Then the music started to play. The chip-n-dales started to give Lily lap dances. The lap dances lasted 2 minutes each. Then the dancers split to each person in the room. The chip-n-dales took all their shirts off revealing their biceps. Lily couldn't believe her eyes these guys had 8 packs. They danced and had fun with the chip-n-dale dancers. 45 minutes later the chip-n-dale dancers had left the room. "I have to say they were hot chip-n-dale dancers," Lily said. "I know," Sara replied. "Well I'm beat now so I'm jumping in the shower first then going to bed," Catherine replied. "Me too," Emily said. They got their showers and went to bed.

Greg and the guys had won a good couple rounds at poker. There were a few times that they had lost. They got up from their tables. "You know what Greg is kinda good at poker," Matt said. "I ain't that good you know," Greg replied. "So there is one more thing left to do tonight," Nick said. "And it's going to be fun," Langston added in. "Can't wait for it," Greg replied. "I think I know what it is," Matt said. "Let's go back to our room," Nick said.

The guys went back to their room. Not 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Matt got up and answered the door. "This must be the fun tonight," Nick said. Matt opened the door. When Matt opened the door he was 4 beautiful girls standing there with cheerleader uniforms on. The strippers came in the room. One of the girls pulled a chair and put it in the middle of the room. "Who is the lucky bachelor?" one of the girls asked. "It's me," Greg spoke up. They pulled Greg to the chair.

The girls got the music started and then started dancing. Each of the strippers gave Greg a 2 minute lap dance. The strippers then grab a guy and started to dance with them. They had a great time with the strippers. It was 45 minutes later when the strippers left the room. "I have to say this was the best night ever," Greg said. "Same here," Matt replied. "It looks like it's getting late," Nick said. "Yeah so who's getting in the shower first?" Langston asked. "I guess it will be me," Greg replied. They took turns using the shower. Then they hit the sack for the night. Greg knew tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Ok this is finally done sorry it took so long. I will try better to get Chapter 12 posted soon as possible. And sorry for head of time for the joke I told in here I probably going to get some people mad.**


	12. The Big Day

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from CSI. I own my characters. I know it's been a little while since the last update I'm going the fast that I can when I'm writing. I always have a lot to say in one chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter. You will also notice the change in point of views again just bear with it.**

**Chapter 12: The Big Day**

It was the next morning everybody still a little tired from the previous night. It was after 8 am before Lily woke up. She slowly got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. Her hair was a mess and she needed to brush her teeth. Lily brushed all the knots out of her hair then brushed her teeth. When Lily got done with the bathroom she heard Catherine, Sara, and Emily getting up. Lily went to her suitcase to get a fresh pair of clothes. "Good morning sleepy heads," Lily said while grabbing her clothes.

"Good morning," Catherine replied while stretching. "How long have you been up?" Sara asked. "Not long I had even time to use the toilet, brush my hair and teeth," Lily replied. Lily walked back to the bathroom to change her clothes. It didn't take her long. She came out and put her dirty clothes in her bag. The rest of them took turns using the bathroom. "How about we order room service," Sara suggested. "It sounds good to me," Catherine replied. "I was just thinking about breakfast. I was getting hungry," Lily said. "Same here," Emily replied. Catherine picked up the room phone and dialed for room service.

"I would like to have pancakes with cherries and whipped cream, 3 sausage links, bacon, and cup of coffee," Catherine said. Next Sara told her order. "I will have a vegetarian omelet, 2 biscuits with strawberry jam, and cup of orange juice," Sara said. Next was Emily to order her breakfast. "I will have pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, eggs, and cup of orange juice," Emily said. Lily was the last to order her breakfast. "I would like to have 6 sausage links, 2 cheese omelets, bacon, 2 biscuits with honey, 1 pancake with sausage on stick, and a big cup of orange juice," Lily replied. They called back the order to confirm it. The chef told them it would be take 20 minutes for it to be done.

It was 8:30 am when Greg woke up. He grab some fresh clothes from his bag and went to the bathroom. Greg walked over to the sink. He looked in the mirror. "Today is the day," Greg thought to himself. Greg had combed his hair and brushed his teeth. The he went to use the toilet. After that he changed his clothes. Then he walked back into the room to put his dirty clothes back into his bag. The rest of the guys started to wake up.

"Good morning guys. Did ya'll have a good night of sleep," Greg said. "Yeah I did. How was your night?" Nick replied. "I slept well just a little nervous about today though," Greg said. "I slept a good last night," Matt replied while yawning. "Same here," Langston said. "Don't be man you will get through it," Nick said trying reassure him. The rest of the guys took turns with the bathroom. "So how about we order some good old room service?" Matt said. "Sounds like a good plan," Nick replied. Then Greg's stomach started to growl. "I guess I'm hungry," Greg replied.

Matt went to the phone and dialed room service. "Can I take your orders," the waiter asked. "Yes I will have a stack of 3 waffles with maple syrup, 7 sausage links, 5 French toast sticks, butter toast with honey, and big cup of coffee," Matt replied. "Damn Matt you must be hungry too," Nick said. Matt couldn't help but to laugh at Nick's smart remark. Then he handed the phone to Langston. "I'll have 5 sausage links, eggs, bacon, 3 French toast sticks, and cup of coffee," Langston said. Next Langston handed the phone to Nick. "I'll have pancakes with butter syrup, sausage, bacon, eggs, and a cup of coffee," Nick replied. Then Greg was last to order his breakfast. "I will have 4 French toast sticks, 5 sausage links, 3 cheese omelets, bacon, butter toast with grape jam, and cup of orange juice," Greg said. The waiter called out the order. "Your order been done in 20 minutes," the waiter said. They got off the phone and waited for their breakfast.

"While we are waiting for our breakfast we are going to give you some advice," Catherine said. "Should I be scared?" Lily asked. "Not at all Sara do you want to start first," Emily replied. "Sure," Sara replied. They gathered around the two beds in the room. "Well it won't come easy at the time but it's all worth it in the end," Sara replied. "I'm next. Don't take your man for granted," Emily said. "I won't," Lily replied while smiling. "Last but not least enjoy all the little moments they mean the most," Catherine said.

"Thank you for the advice," Lily said while tears formed. "You're welcome," Emily replied. "How about a group hug," Sara suggested. Every one of them got up and did a group hug. "So we still have 10 minutes till breakfast is going to be here. How about we have a pillow fight to pass the time," Emily said. "Isn't it a little childish?" Lily asked. "Not really a lot of people still do it," Sara replied. "Ok let the pillow war begin," Lily said. They each grab a pillow and started a pillow fight.

They began their pillow war. They kept hitting each other and knocking each other down. They were having fun with the pillow fight. They would laugh when one of them got knocked down. Before long there was a knock on the door. "Looks like breakfast is here," Sara said. "I will get the door," Emily replied. The bell hop rolled the trays of food into the room. The bell hop put the food on the table. Lily tipped the bell hop and left. They sat down at the table and start to eat their breakfast.

"What should we do while we wait for our breakfast to come?" Matt asked. "Um I don't know," Langston replied. Then Greg noticed that there was an Xbox 360 in the room. "How about we play a game on the Xbox," Greg pointed out. "Sounds good to me," Nick replied. They walked to TV and looked through the games that were there. One game caught their eyes. It was Need for Speed: Undercover. "How about this game?" Nick asked while pulling out Need for Speed.

"I love that game," Matt replied. "It looks like it is the only good game here," Nick said. Nick popped the game into the Xbox and grab the controllers. They bump into each other cars like their bodies where on fire. They where having so much fun time passed by. They almost didn't hear the knock on the door. "You know that was an unfair move," Nick said. "You're just mad you didn't think of it. And breakfast is here," Matt replied.

"I will get the door while you two argue it out," Greg said. Greg got up and answered the door. "You know it probably won't end well," Langston said. "I know," Greg replied. The bellhop had set up the food on the only table in the room. Langston gave a tip to the bellhop for the service. "Can you two stop arguing for a few minutes? Come and eat your breakfast please," Greg said. Nick and matt stopped arguing and went to eat their breakfast. "That was the most stupid argument you two had," Langston said.

It nearly took 30 minutes for the girls to eat their breakfast. "Wow that was a good breakfast," Emily said. "Yeah I know," Lily replied. "Same here," Sara said. "Agreed," Catherine said. Emily was fidgety all morning. "Can we please tell her I'm bad at keeping secrets," Emily said speaking up. Lily had a confused look on her face. "Tell me what," Lily said. "Emily did warn us that she was bad at keeping secrets. Though I'm surprised she kept it this long," Sara replied.

Sara shot Catherine one of those looks said 'lets go head and tell her.' "Since we had a wild night last night we are going to have a day of relaxation. So we are going to Qua Baths and Spa at Caesars Palace," Catherine said. "I always wanted to go to Caesars Palace," Lily said while jumping in joy. "We're leaving soon," Sara replied. They got packed up. They went around the room grabbing their stuff. They finally got their bags packed and started to leave the room. They went to the lobby and proceed to the check out counter.

After they left the check out counter they went to their vehicles. They put their bags in the trunk of their cars. They got into their cars and left the hotel parking lot. It was a 15 minute drive to get to Caesars Palace. Lily was happy because she always wanted to go to Qua Baths and Spa. They parked their cars and went inside.

They guys demolished their breakfast in no time. "I can't believe you ate all of your breakfast Matt," Nick said. "Hey I was hungry," Matt replied. "I know that," Greg said. "At least they ate in peace," Langston added in. "That's true," Greg said. "Hey no fair ya'll know that Nick started it first," Matt replied in protest. Langston and Greg gave a chuckle. "Hey how about we see a movie and play a couple games of bowling. By the way Matt actually you started it when we were playing the game," Nick said. "It's good with me. I was planning on relaxing anyways. And what movie do ya'll want to see," Greg replied. "That new Fast and Furious movie," Langston suggested.

"I've been wanting to see that movie for a little while now," Greg replied. "Me too," Nick said. "Same here," Matt chimed in. "I guess we all in agreement about the new Fast and Furious movie," Nick said. They packed up their bags. They went everywhere in the room grabbing their things. They got their bags packed. They were waiting on Matt to finish packing. "Come on man I've never seen anybody pack their bag slow until today," Nick said. "I'm coming," Matt replied while dragging his feet.

"I guess that big breakfast is slowing him down," Greg said. Matt gave Greg an stink eye look. Matt finished packing his bag. They headed out of the room and went to the check out counter. They put their bags in the trunk of their cars. They left the hotel and went to the movie theater. It didn't take them long to get to the movie theater. They parked their cars and got out. The guys went inside of the movie theater and brought tickets for the movie. Even though they had a big breakfast the guys wanted popcorn and sodas for watching the movie. So they went to the food counter.

When Lily walked into Caesars Palace she couldn't believe her eyes the place was stunning. Catherine saw the look on Lily's face. "You must not have been to a spa before?" Catherine asked out of courtesy. "No I haven't. This place is huge," Lily replied. The lady behind the counter had lead them to a room for their manicures and pedicures. "I think I'm going to like this," Lily said. "Me too," Emily replied. Each of them sat down at a different station to get their manicures.

After they were done with their manicures they got their pedicures next. The rest of the day they spent getting massages, wraps, and facials. They even ate lunch there. Lily had a great time at Caesars Palace. Who could blame her? She needed to be relaxed on today. "So you enjoy yourself there, Lily?" Sara asked. "Yeah I am thanks for asking," Lily replied. "God is that the time," Catherine said. They looked at the clock on the wall. "I think it is," Sara replied.

"I think its time to go. It's going to be an hour's drive to get into Reno," Catherine said. "Ok," Lily replied. They went to the dressing room to get their clothes back on. Then they checked out of the spa. They got into their vehicles and took the hour's drive to The Chism House. When they got there it was 5:30 pm. They parked their cars and went inside. Lily and the girls went into the bridal dressing room. When Lily walked into the room Katy Lopez was waiting on her. When Lily left the hospital 3 months ago her and Katy got to talk for a few minutes. Katy was telling her she was a hair stylist and make up artist. So Lily had asked Katy if she would do her hair and make up for her wedding. Katy had said yes and Lily also invited her to the wedding.

The guys got their popcorn and sodas. They walked inside of the screening room and sat down. A few minutes later the movie started. Two and half hours later they came out of the screening room. "That was a good movie," Greg said. "It was good but they could have made it better," Matt replied. "That movie was all around good," Nick added in. "Yeah it was," Langston said. They stop by a trash can so they could throw away their trash. "So how about we go and play a few rounds of bowling," Matt said.

"Can I make a small suggestion," Nick asked. "Yeah sure," Greg replied. "Ok," Matt said. "Sure," Langston replied. "How about we break into two teams the losing team has to take off their shirts and dance around at the reception," Nick replied. "Ok so who am I teamed up with," Greg said. "With me if it's ok with you," Langston replied. "Its kool lets whip Nick and Matt's asses," Greg said. They got into their cars and went to the bowling alley. It didn't take them long it was only a 20 minute drive.

By lunch time Greg and Langston won the first round of bowling. They stop playing bowling to get them some lunch. After they finished eating their lunch they went back to bowling. The second game could be the win for Greg and Langston. It was a close game between them but Greg and Langston won the game. "Is that the time?" Nick said while looking at his watch. "Yeah it is," Langston replied. "I can't believe we lost so unfair," Matt said. "Though they were close games," Greg replied. "We might want to get going its an hour's drive to get to The Chism House in Reno," Nick said. "Ok," Greg replied. They got up and went to their cars. They took the hour's drive to The Chism House. When they arrive it was 5:30 pm. They parked their cars and went inside. They headed to the groom's room.

"It looks like my dress arrived safe," Lily said. Lily's dress was hanging off the door in the room. "Yeah it did," Sara replied. Lily went first in getting her hair and make up done. "So what hairstyle are you going for Lily?" Katy asked. "Umm….a simple up-do with a side part pulled back from the face loosely," Lily replied. "That's a good choice. I have to say you will look stunning after I'm done with you," Katy said. "How about you guys get ready while I'm getting my hair and make up done," Lily said. "That's a great idea," Emily replied. "Yeah it beats waiting for your turn," Catherine said. "I know right," Sara added in.

Catherine, Emily, and Sara grabbed their bride's maid dresses. They went into the changing rooms. Lily went with pastel colors and strapless for the bride's maid dresses. Lily knew she couldn't just choose one bride's maid so she had chosen all three of them. When they came out of the changing rooms they helped each other to zip up the back of the dresses. "Thanks for helping," Emily said. "No problem," Sara replied. "Wow look at you three. All three of you look stunning," Lily said. "Thanks," Catherine replied. "You must knew that blue was my favorite color," Emily said. "Yep I know you too well," Lily replied.

"I don't look too bad in pink," Sara said. "I think I look good in orange," Catherine said. Lily gave a little chuckle. "Ok Lily your hair is done. So what kind of eye shadow look are you going for?" Katy said. "A smoky look," Lily replied. Katy went to work on Lily's make up. Catherine, Sara, and Emily got their high heels on. When they were done putting on their shoes Lily was done. Katy did her magic on Lily. "Who's next?" Katy asked. "Me," Emily replied. Emily sat down in the chair. "I'm going to get my dress on," Lily said. Lily grabs her wedding dress off the door. She went into the changing room.

After Lily was done in the changing room she came out. "I need help with the back," Lily said. Catherine went to help Lily to zip up the back. "Thanks Catherine," Lily said. "No problem," Catherine replied. Lily got her shoes on. She also put on her tiara and veil. After Emily was done with her hair and make up Sara was next. Lily was pacing around the room. "Lily are you okay?" Catherine asked. "Yeah just a little nervous," Lily replied. "Don't be it will go smoothly," Emily said. "Do you know your vows?" Catherine asked. "I know it by heart. Once I see Greg at the altar I think I will be okay," Lily replied. Catherine was last getting her hair and make up done.

Everybody was done getting their hair and make up done. Then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Catherine asked. "It's Grissom," Grissom replied. Catherine let Grissom into the room. "Its time," Grissom said. "Thank you for doing this," Lily said. "I was glad you asked me," Grissom replied. "You guys have to go before me," Lily said. "We know," they said. They went before Lily. The music cued for Lily to come out. "Are you ready?" Grissom asked. "Ready as I will ever be," Lily replied. Lily linked arms with Grissom as he guided her.

When they got into the room Greg looked for his tux. Greg went into the changing room. When he came out he put on fresh pair of socks on. "You guys want to start getting ready," Greg said. "We know," Nick replied. "Make sure you look decent Matt," Langston said. "Hey I always look decent," Matt said in defense. Nick and Langston grab their tuxes and went into the changing room. While Matt waited he brushed his teeth and hair. He made sure he had deodorant on. Before Greg button up his shirt he also put deodorant on. Then he buttoned his shirt up.

Greg made sure he brushed his teeth. He put on cologne on. He fixed his bow tie then put on his jacket. Nick and Langston came out of the changing room. Then Matt went into the changing room. Nick and Langston freshen up. Greg got his shoes on. "I just hope Matt doesn't take all day," Nick said. "Ye of little faith," Grissom said coming into the room. "Hey Grissom," Greg said. "Hey Greg just stopping by let y'all know it is about start soon," Grissom replied. "Thanks for the heads up," Nick said. "Good luck Greg. I'll make sure Lily gets to you safe," Grissom said.

"Thanks Grissom," Greg replied. "Well I better get going Lilly will be expecting me. After all I'm walking her down the isle," Grissom replied. Grissom left the room. Matt came out of the changing room. Matt made sure he had everything on. "About time the wedding is about to start soon," Nick said jokingly. "Hey at least I look decent," Matt replied. Greg looked into the mirror to make sure his hair looked decent. "It's time to go," Langston reminded them. "Ok one final check," Greg said. Greg did one final check to make sure he had everything he needed. They headed out of the room.

The wedding was outside. Greg looked outside and saw everyone they invited to the wedding. Nick, Matt, and Langston went ahead of Greg. Then Greg made appearance. "Hey calm down she will come," Nick whispered. "I am calm I'm just excited," Greg replied.

The flower girl appeared. She started to throw flowers. Not long after the flower girl Catherine, Sara, and Emily started walking down the isle. They got into place and waited for Lily to make an appearance. Then the music started to play. Lily and Grissom came though the double doors. Lily was breath taken by the scene. She had a fairy tale wedding. Lily loved Japanese cherry blossom trees. Only that the sunset in the background made it perfect for Lily.

When Lily spotted Greg she got weak in the knees. Lily heard people saying she looked beautiful in her dress when she walked by. Lily got to the altar and Grissom took his seat. Greg took Lily's hands. The preacher started to speak. "Today we are gathered here to witness the bonding of these two people. They have written their own vows I've given them the chance now," the preacher said. "I will always love you and cherish you through thick and thin. No matter what we go through I will always be there. I will be here when you need a shoulder to cry on or even when you need someone to talk to when you going through problems. Through sickness and health. I will always cherish every single second we have together. I'm so glad today when I call you my wife instead fiancé. I promise to love you and cherish you to the day I die," Greg said while smiling.

"I knew the first time I saw you that we were meant to be together. You were there with me when I went through my darkest hour you never gave up on me. You are the most amazing guys that I love. I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have you in my life. You are the most loving and caring person. And I'm proud to call you my geek. I promise to love you and be there till the day that I die. Also I promise to cook you the best damn meals you ever eaten," Lily replied. There were chuckles in the crowd. The preacher nodded to the people who had the rings to give them to Lily and Greg.

"Now Greg do you take Lily to be your wife as long as you live," the preacher asked. "I do," Greg replied while sliding the ring on Lily's finger. "Now Lily do you take Greg to be your husband as long as you live," the preacher asked. "I do," Lily replied while putting the ring on Greg's finger. "Now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher said. They kissed each other. The music started again they went to the reception. Everybody started to dance and have fun.

The Dj stopped the music. It was time for Greg and Lily to have their dance. So the Dj calls them to the dance floor. The Dj started to play "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin. Lily and Greg started to dance together. After the song was over everybody join on the dance floor. Lily and Greg enjoyed each others company. Nick was dancing near Greg and Lily. "Hey Nick do you remember the bet was made," Greg said. Lily had a confused look on her face. "What bet?" Lily asked. "The bet we made when we were bowling," Greg replied. "Oh man I was trying to forget about it," Nick said. "Deal is a deal," Greg said.

Nick went to find Matt. When Nick found Matt he was dancing with a hot chick. "Please don't tell me we still have to do it," Matt said. "Yep," Nick replied. "I will be back," Matt said to the chick. Nick and Matt find a safe place to put their jackets. "I think they are going to do it," Greg said. Then Nick and Matt took their shirts off and started to dance. Lily and Greg busted into laughter. "I can't believe you got my brother to do that," Lily said. After a few minutes dancing with their shirts off they put their shirts back on.

"We have to go home soon to pack for out honeymoon," Greg said. "So we are leaving tonight?" Lily asked. "Yeah," Greg replied. "So where are we going to?" Lily asked. "We are going to Hawaii. I knew you always wanted to see Hawaii," Greg replied. Lily was in heaven being with Greg. Before they had to leave they said goodbye to everyone at the reception. "Are you ready to go?" Greg asked. "Yeah I am," Lily replied. They got into Lily's car and took the hour's drive back home. Greg parked the car and went inside with Lily. "Can you help me unzip the back please," Lily asked.

"Yeah," Greg replied. Greg unzipped the back of the dress. "Thanks," Lily said. Lily carefully took off the dress and hung it up. Lily also took off the high heels and put them away. She put the tiara and veil up. Lily put on a shirt and sweatpants. Greg and Lily found their traveling bags and packed. "How long are we staying in Hawaii?" Lily asked. "2 weeks," Greg replied. Lily packed for 2 weeks. Lily put on fresh socks and grab some sneakers. "Are you ready to go?" Greg asked. "Yep I'm ready," Lily said. They packed their bags into one care and went to the airport. Greg parked the car. They got out and got their bags. Greg and Lily got their tickets and boarded the airplane.

**I would like to thank all of you for being patient for this chapter. Please review this chapter. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up faster. The song that help me with this chapter was "I Do (Cherish You)" by 98 Degrees. Pics on profile**


	13. The Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI I wish that I did but I don't. I do own my original characters. Here it is the final chapter in the story. I hope that y'all enjoyed reading it.**

**Chapter 13: The Honeymoon**

Greg and Lily got their seats on the plane. Lily was a little worried about flying. "Hey are you okay?" Greg asked. "Yeah a little scared of flying," Lily replied. "Everything is going to be okay. I'm here with you," Greg said while grabbing Lily's hand. "Thanks for comforting me. This is my first time on an airplane," Lily replied. "How did you get to Las Vegas?" Greg asked. "I drove all the way to Las Vegas in my car," Lily replied. "Ok think like you are swimming in the ocean with all the fish that are down there," Greg said. "I think that can help," Lily replied.

Finally the airplane took off to its destination. Greg and Lily were on their way to Honolulu, Hawaii. Lily looked out of the window seeing Las Vegas getting smaller by the second. "Wow everything looks so small from an airplane," Lily said. "Yeah it does," Greg replied. "Its beautiful seeing Las Vegas up this high," Lily said. "Looks like you are going to be flying more often," Greg replied while smiling. "Darn straight," Lily said. "You might want to try to get some sleep. It will be a while before we land," Greg said. "I will try but I'm not making any promises if I can't sleep," Lily replied.

Greg and Lily tried to get some sleep on the airplane. 2 hours into the flight Lily couldn't sleep anymore. Lily unbuckled her belt and got up to get her book and iPod from the compartment above. She tried her best not to wake Greg up. To no avail when Lily got back into her seat Greg woke up. "Sorry if I woke you," Lily said. "It's ok I couldn't sleep anymore. So what book are you reading?" Greg replied. Lily gave a sigh of relief. "The Iron King by Julie Kagawa," Lily said. "I can tell you are getting restless," Greg said. "Yeah just a little I'm ready to see Hawaii and have fun with you," Lily replied.

Greg got up and got his laptop from the compartment. It was another 3 and a half hours before they landed in Hawaii. Greg and Lily got off the plane and got their bags. They went outside to catch a cab. Greg flagged down a cab and they put their bags in the trunk of the cab. Greg and Lily got into the cab. "Where to?" the cab driver asked. "Turtle Bay Resort," Greg replied. The cab took off to the resort. It was a 30 minute drive to get to Turtle Bay Resort. They got out of the cab and got their bags. Greg paid the cab driver and went inside.

"Wow this place is beautiful," Lily said. "Yeah it is. That is why we came here for our honeymoon. I knew it would be a good place," Greg replied while smiling. "It's perfect," Lily said. They went to the front desk. "Can I help you?" the front desk clerk asked. "Yes we're here to check in," Greg replied. "Ok what is your name?" the front desk clerk asked. "Greg Sanders," Greg replied. The front desk clerk typed the name in the computer. "Here we are you booked the honeymoon suite for two weeks," the front desk clerk said. "That's correct," Greg replied.

"Here is your card key to your room. Enjoy your visit," the front desk clerk said. "Thank you," Greg replied. The bellhop took Greg and Lily too their room. The bell hop left them to their room. Lily was breath taken by the view from the room. "Lily are you okay?" Greg asked. "Yeah I'm okay the view is breathe taking," Lily replied. "Yeah it is," Greg replied.

When Lily looked at Greg she knew the look he was giving her. "I know that look you are giving me," Lily said while smiling. "Yeah what are you going to do about it," Greg replied while smiling. "How about this," Lily said. Lily went to Greg and started kissing him on the lips. "Yeah I think that could help," Greg said. "I don't think I will be sleeping anytime soon," Lily replied.

Lily kicked off her shoes. Greg did the same. Then she took off her shirt she was wearing. Lily help Greg take off his shirt. Greg helped Lily to take off her pants. Lily then kicked off here pants off. Greg dropped his pants to the ground. Greg started kissing Lily passionately. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Lily playfully removed Greg's boxers. Greg playfully picked up Lily and put her on the bed. Greg removed Lily's underwear. Then he started kissing her down to her stomach.

Lily started to moan in pleasure. Greg started to come back up then he was back at her face. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Greg asked. "Yes I'm sure. I wouldn't have gone this far if I wasn't," Lily replied. Greg focus on Lily's neck. Lily gave another moan as she dug her fingers into the bed. "Are you ready?" Greg whispered into Lily's ear. "Yes," Lily moaned. Greg spread Lily's legs and inserted himself into her. Lily dug her toes into the bed as she moaned in pleasure.

Greg moaned into Lily's ear. "Greg go a little harder," Lily said breathing heavily. Greg did what Lily asked him to so he went a little bit harder. When Greg was done he laid on his back. He needed to catch his breath for a few seconds. Then Greg cuddled with Lily. "How are you feeling?" Greg asked. "Lily had a smile plastered on her face. "I feel amazing. I'm glad you waited for me to get over that pot head that hurt me. This moment was magical it was so good and it felt right," Lily replied while smiling. "You're welcome I knew you weren't ready at the time. I was being patient I knew you would tell me in time," Greg said.

"God how did I get an understanding guy," Lily said. Greg gave a smile. "I think we should get a couple hours of sleep," Greg said. "I think it is a good idea because I think I'm tired now," Lily replied. Lily fell asleep with Greg's arm around her stomach. It was 9 o'clock when Lily woke up. She noticed Greg was still sleeping and had his arm wrapped around her. Lily knew she needed to get up but she didn't want to wake Greg up. So she slowly removed his arm trying not to wake him. When Lily moved an inch Greg would move. Lily prevailed getting out of bed.

Lily quietly went to her bag and got a fresh pair of clothes. Then she grabs her body wash and shampoo. "You know you suck at getting out the bed quietly," Greg said while yawning. "I didn't want to wake you up but I needed to take a shower," Lily replied. "Hey you think I can join you in the shower?" Greg asked. "Yeah get your things while I run the shower," Lily replied while smiling. Greg jumped out of the bed while Lily went into the bathroom to start the shower.

Greg grabs his things and went into the bathroom. "Is the water hot yet?" Greg asked. Lily checked the water to see if it was hot. "Yeah the water is hot. Let's get in before it gets cold," Lily replied. They went to get into the shower. Before Lily got into the shower she slipped on the tile floor. Greg caught Lily before she hit the floor. They burst into laughter. Lily couldn't believer that just happened to her. "Are you okay?" Greg asked smiling. "Yeah I'm okay. Just glad you were behind me or right now my ass-checks would be hurting," Lily replied. They got their shower before anything else happened.

While in the shower Greg gently pulled Lily's hair to the side and started washing her back. Lily almost fell asleep while Greg washed her back. When he was done she handed the body puff (loffah) back to Lily. "Thanks I have to say you are good with your hands," Lily said. "Your welcome and I know," Greg replied while smiling. Greg put his arms around Lily's waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

They finished washing up and got out of the shower. Greg and Lily dried off and got their clothes on. "I bet you are wondering what we are doing today?" Greg asked. "Actually I am. So what are we doing today" Lily replied. "How does surfing sound," Greg said. "I always wanted to try my hand on surfing but never had the time. It's a great time now to get my ass on a board and get out there," Lily replied. "I think I will enjoy seeing you on a board," Greg said. "Oh I bet you do. I can see it now when I'm falling off the board you going to laugh at me," Lily replied. "You are probably right about that," Greg said while smiling.

Lily gave Greg a playful slap on the shoulder. Then Lily's stomach started to growl to let her know that she was hungry. "I totally forgot that I was getting hungry," Lily said. "Let's get breakfast first then we will head out," Greg replied. Greg walked over to the phone was and dialed for room service. "Hello sir what are you going to have for breakfast?" bell hop asked. "I will have apple and cinnamon oatmeal, butter toast, fruit salad, and coffee," Greg replied. Then he handed the phone to Lily. "I will have 2 cheese omelets, sausage, fruit salad, and orange juice," Lily said. "Is that it?" bell hop asked. "Yes it is," Lily replied.

"It is going to be done in 10 minutes," bell hop said. Lily hung up the phone. "It's going to be 10 minutes," Lily said. "Ok," Greg replied. "What all do I need to take with me for the surfing lesson?" Lily asked. "Well you need a bathing suit and sunscreen," Greg replied. "Ok I'm going to get changed in my bathing suit then you help me with my sunscreen lotion, Lily said. She went to her suitcase and got out her two piece bikini. "I suggest you do the same," Lily said while smiling. Lily grab her brush and hair bow and went to the bathroom. "Why are you changing in the bathroom? It's not like I've never seen you naked before," Greg asked.

"Well I need to put my hair up in a bun," Lily replied. Lily changed into her bikini and put her hair up. It didn't take Greg long to put his swimming trunks on. Lily came out of the bathroom and went to get the sunscreen from her bag. Greg couldn't help to give Lily a whistle. "Can you help me with the sunscreen?" Lily asked. "I would love too," Greg replied while smiling. Lily went to sit down on the bed. Greg went to sit behind Lily. Then Lily handed the bottle of sunscreen to Greg.

Greg put some lotion in his hands and started rubbing it on Lily's back. After he was done with her back he focus on the shoulders. "I'm done," Greg said. "Thanks for helping. Do you want me to help put sunscreen on your back?" Lily replied. "Yeah," Greg said. Greg took off his shirt. Then Lily started rubbing on sunscreen.

"Thanks," Greg said. "No problem you help me," Lily replied. Lily put her white Bermudas shorts back on. Then there was a knock on the door. "Room service is here," Greg said. Greg opened the door and the bellhop rolled in the breakfast. Greg gave the bellhop a tip and left. Greg and Lily took their breakfast outside to eat on the balcony. They sat down and started eating. "I can tell you that I'm excited about surfing," Lily said. "I can tell. Once I told you that we are going surfing today you cheered up," Greg replied.

Greg and Lily were done eating breakfast in 15 minutes. Lily grab her shirt and put it on. "Are you ready to go?" Greg asked. "Yeah let me grab a few things before we go," Lily replied. Lily grab her beach bag out of her suitcase. Lily put a couple of towels into the beach bag. She also grab a couple bottles of water and the sunscreen. Then Lily put on her pink sandals. "Ok I'm ready to go now. Let's get going," Lily said.

They headed out to the beach. Lily was so excited she was literally jumping in her shoes. Lily followed Greg to were the instructor was. "Hello you two must be the couple that I'm teaching how to surf today," the instructor said. "Yeah but I already know how to surf. I need a refresh," Greg replied. "Yup beginner here," Lily replied. "Ok let's get started with the basics," the instructor said. The instructor got two boards for Lily and Greg.

The instructor taught them the basics from standing to paddling. "Looks like you getting the hang of things. Let's get in the water now," the instructor said. Lily had to take off her shirt and shorts. The only thing Greg had to take off was his shirt. Greg handed his shirt to Lily to put with the other things. They made sure they had their shoes off. Then they headed into the ocean with the surf boards. "Hey don't forget to save me if I drown," Lily said jokily. "I'll never let that happen in a million years. And remember I have experience on a board," Greg replied.

Lily got on to the board and paddled into the ocean. Greg was right beside her. Lily turned her back to the ocean and waited for a wave to come. It didn't take long for one to come. "Here it comes," Greg said. Lily nodded in response. She remembered everything the instructor taught her. When the wave hit Greg got on the board with ease. Lily tried to stand on the board but only to be thrown off. Lily came up coughing water. "Are you okay?" Greg asked in concern. "Yeah just fell off the board. Maybe next time I will stay on," Lily replied laughing.

Lily tried again on the surf board. This time Lily stayed on the surf board for a minute before falling off. Greg and Lily spend all day surfing. The only time they took a break from surfing was to get lunch. Greg and Lily headed back on to the beach to dry off. "Wow I had so much fun surfing today," Lily said. "Me too just wish I could surf every day," Greg replied. "I can't believe I rode my first wave today," Lily said smiling.

"I know," Greg said while yawning. "It looks like you are getting tired," Lily said. "Yeah I am. How about a quiet evening," Greg replied. "Yeah sure I can use a quiet evening. What do you have in mind?" Lily said. Greg thought for a few seconds. "How about we watch the sunset on the beach," Greg replied. "I like that plan. First we have to get a quick bite to eat I'm getting hungry," Lily said. "Agreed with the food," Greg replied.

Lily and Greg went to have a quick bite of food before the sunset. When they got back on the beach it still wasn't time yet. "How about we build a sand castle while we wait," Lily suggested. "Fine by me," Greg replied. They found a spot on the beach to build a sand castle. They were in the middle of building the sand castle when Lily notice the sun was setting. "It looks like the sun is starting to set," Lily said. Greg stopped where he was at on the sand castle and looked at the sky. "You're right about the sun setting," Greg replied.

Lily went to snuggle with Greg while they watch the sunset. "This is perfect," Lily said. "I know sitting with you makes it perfect," Greg said giving Lily a kiss. Lily couldn't help but to smile. After the sunset they went back to their room to get some sleep. Everything they did together was perfect in Lily's eyes.

Over the next 2 weeks Lily and Greg went snorkeling in Hanauma Bay Nature Preserve. They even tried their hands in canoeing. Every night Greg and Lily watched the sunset. When they weren't snorkeling or canoeing they would go to the beach and surf. Lily finally stayed on the surf board long enough to ride the wave out. Their were a couple times Greg and Lily would stay in the room and make love. Lily was glad she got to spend every moment with Greg in Hawaii. Their two weeks in Hawaii was drawing to a close. "I really don't want to leave," Lily said. "Me either but we have too," Greg replied drawing Lily into a hug.

Greg and Lily packed everything back into their suitcases. When they were done packing they went to check out. Greg and Lily went to the airport and take the 5 and a half hours back to Las Vegas. When Greg and Lily boarded the airplane Lily looked out the window to get one final look at Hawaii. Then the airplane was off to Las Vegas.

It was a grueling 5 and a half hours later before the plane landed in Las Vegas. Greg and Lily got off the plane and got their suitcases. Then they went home. Lily was glad that they didn't have to go in to work right away. Greg and Lily spent the day unwinding and getting back into routine. That night they order Chinese take out and watched a movie. Then they went to bed. Greg and Lily knew tomorrow was going to be a long day at the crime lab.

The next day Lily got up at her normal time. Lily slowly got out of the bed and went to take a shower. When Lily got out of the shower Greg was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. "Good morning," Lily said while drying off. "Good morning I know its going to be a long day," Greg replied. "Yup I'll make breakfast after I get dressed," Lily said while yawning. "Ok it will give me a chance to get into the shower," Greg replied.

Lily went to dress for work then she went into the kitchen to make breakfast. After Lily was done making breakfast Greg came into the kitchen. Lily put the breakfast on the table and they stated to eat. After they were done eating breakfast Greg was the first to leave. "I will see you in a little while," Lily said. "Ok," Greg replied. Once Greg left Lily started to clean up the dirty dishes. Then Lily put the dirty dishes into the dishwater. When Lily was about to leave to go the crime lab she felt nausea setting in. She ran to the bathroom.

After throwing up Lily brushed her teeth again. "Wait a minute," Lily thought. Lily thought to the time were she was throwing up for a couple of weeks. "I think I'm pregnant again," Lily thought. Lily decided to stop by the store to get a pregnancy test before going to the crime lab. Lily was in and out of the store in no time then she headed to the crime lab.

Lily pulled into the parking garage of the crime lab. Lily put the pregnancy test into her purse and walked in. Lily walked inside of the ladies restroom. Lily pulled the pregnancy test out and took the test. Then she came out of the stall and waited for the results to come in. Lily pace around the restroom 2 minutes passed and Lily got her results. Lily jumped in joy she was indeed pregnant again.

Lily threw the used pregnancy test away. When Lily was coming out of the restroom she almost hit Catherine in the process. "Oh sorry I didn't see where I was going," Lily said. "It's ok Lily," Catherine replied. "What did I miss while Greg and I were away?" Lily asked. "Not much really. We had a couple of homicides and a burglary case," Catherine replied. "It looks like they are trying to keep y'all busy here," Lily said. "You can say that. By the way here is your new I.D. badge," Catherine replied.

Lily looked at the I.D. for a second. "What's wrong?" Catherine asked. "Nothing's wrong. It's going to take me some time for me to get use of my last name," Lily replied smiling. "You will get use to it in no time. And I think Hodges is looking for you in the lab," Catherine replied. "Ok I better get going then see you around," Lily said.

Lily went walking toward the lab where Hodges was at. Not halfway there when she heard someone calling her name. "Sanders," Nick said. Lily stopped and looked around to see who was calling her. Then she saw Nick. "Hey are you talking me," Lily said jokily while giving Nick a hug. "Yeah you and welcome back. How was your trip to Hawaii?" Nick said. "I had fun. I learn how to surf. Is Greg on a case?" Lily replied. "That's good. I can see you got some sun on you. Yeah he and Sara are on a homicide he should be back soon," Nick said. "Ok because I have some good news to tell him. Well I need to get to the lab before Hodges has a heart attack," Lily replied. "See you later," Nick said.

When Lily got to the lab Hodges put her to work. Lily had been working in the lab all day. Lily needed a break from Hodges so She took a lunch break. When Lily walked into the break room she saw the whole team there. "Hey," Lily said. "Hey welcome back," Sara replied. "Thanks," Lily said. Lily grabbed a snack before talking again. "Hey Greg I need to tell you something," Lily said. "Yeah do I need to be concerned," Greg replied. "No you don't'. This is good news actually. Well I'm pregnant again," Lily said. "Are you sure?" Greg asked. "I'm sure," Lily replied.

**TO BE CONTUNED….**

**Well here it is the last chapter hope you enjoy it. Please review letting me know what y'all think.**


	14. An Author's Note

**Chapter 14: An Author's Note**

I know y'all are probably tired reading one of these but I will probably write a squeal to this story. It may not be the end of Greg and Lily's story.

Also I want to mention I'm going to write a couple another stories soon. I will be writing stories for Supernatural and Twilight.

I don't know when I'm going to start it but be looking for them in the future. The character Matt Taylor was based on my friend Sean Preston.

My other original character Emily Hernandez was based on my other friend Tiffany Howell. And I would like to thank all the people who are reading this story.


End file.
